Tension
by Comeback Queen
Summary: Some people say if we don't know our past, we're doomed to repeat it. The next journey in the life of Emily and Chad Danforth.
1. Prologue

_So, what happened after all the drama died down, and Charlotte grew up?_

_You don't even wanna get me started. Oh, too late. I'm going to tell you anyway._

_But first, I must say, Emily never thought she would have a more dramatic adventure than the one she had in high school._

_Her daughter, however, was determined to prove her wrong._

* * *

My family? Sometimes we're close, sometimes we're at each other's throats. But we like to put on the facade that we're the happy American dream family.

I, supposedly, was a good baby, the little Danforth miracle after my mom's miscarriage. My life was happy, and for a short while, my family was close.

It all started to go downhill when I was 3 and my mom told me she was pregnant again. I was so excited about having a new brother or sister. But then, tragedy struck. My mom had another miscarriage. She turned into someone I didn't know.

She didn't talk to me, she didn't look at me, she hardly came out of her room, and when she did, her face was either blank or red and puffy with tears. Of course, I had no idea what was going on, since I was 3.

But I'll never forget the conversation I finally conjured up the nerve to have with my dad.

_"Daddy?" I toddled up to him. He was sitting on the couch, watching Uncle Troy on T.V. again._

_"Hey there, Charlie." He picked me up and set me in his lap. I loved the nickanme he had given me, and I loved sitting in his lap watching the game with him. "What's wrong?" he asked._

_"Does Mommy not love me anymore?" I asked seriously._

_His face fell. "Sweetie, no, of course not. She still loves you. She'll always love you, just like I do." He pulled me close._

_"Then why won't she talk to me? Why is she so sad?" _

_"She's sad because she wanted to have another baby, and God knew there was someting wrong with it and took it away from her so it could be safe."_

_"But why did she want another baby? What's wrong with me?" _

_"Oh, nothing, sweetie. She just thought you'd like a baby brother or sister." He hugged me tight._

_"I missy Mommy."_

_"Me too, sweetie. Me too," he said quietly._

A few months later, I was awoken to the sound of my parents arguing in the kitchen. I crawled quietly downstairs to listen to them. I probably shouldn't have.

_"Chad, just leave me alone," she said sternly, banging a pot down into the sink._

_"Shh. You're going to wake up Charlie."_

_"For the last time, her name is Charlotte."_

_"Em, calm down. Why are you getting so worked up again?"_

_"Because! What if I can't have anymore children?"_

_"Then we have Charlie. Em, you're messing things up with her going on like this."_

_"Oh, so now I'm a horrible mother? Thanks, Chad."_

_"Emily! Stop this. Do you want her to end up like you? How you were with your mother?"_

_"Don't you dare mention that!" _

_"Baby, I'm begging you. Snap out of this funk."_

_"I'm not in a funk, Chad."_

_"Yes, you are. Even Derek says you're out of it at work."_

_There was silence for a long time, and I saw tears streaming down my mom's face._

_"I'm just scared," she whispered._

_Daddy walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Don't be. We had one miracle; who's to say we can't have another?" _

_"I'm failing, aren't I?" _

_"No. Not at all." He kissed her forehead. "She just misses you."_

_"I miss her," she said sadly._

And shortly after that, relations with my mother were better, but I was still close with my dad.

About two years later, my mom announced she was pregnant again, and this time I got a baby brother -- Nathaniel. We called him Nate or Nathan, though.

Once we got older, the differences between Nate and I became quite apparent. I was more like my Dad, not only in appearance, but I loved sports.

Nate, however, stuck by my mother's side. He did sometimes do things with Dad. He did more with Dad than I did with Mom. I just don't think I ever got over what happened when I was 3. I felt likt the minute I got close to her, she'd just close herself up again.

Dad knew I felt like this, because he tried and tried to tell me different, but I just wouldn't listen. I was stubborn like my mother.

_"I don't look like her," I said while I was pulling on my tennis shoes._

_He laughed softly. "Yes. You do."_

_"I have curly brown hair. That's from you." I looked at him._

_"Only the curls part. Your mother's hair was that color when you were born." _

_I didn't respond. I just pretended to be absorbed in tying my shoes._

_"Charlie, she had a rough life. Cut her some slack." _

_"She doesn't like me." _

_"What are you talking about? She loves you!" _

_"She doesn't like me because I don't sing or like musicals or like to write or any of that stuff."_

_"She just doesn't know how to connect with you, that's all." He looked at me._

_"She doesn't _want _to connect with me, Dad."_

_"Trust me. She wants more than anything to have a better relationship with you."_

_"Well why isn't she trying?!" I looked up at him, frustrated tears in my eyes._

_His face fell and his arm wrapped around me. "She is trying, Charlie. You're just not letting her in."_

_I wiped my eyes. "Let's just go."_

_"Charlie..."_

_I stood up and walked to the car._

Things didn't get much better than that conversation. Dad would always tell me things like 'She had a rough childhood' or 'You just don't understand what she's been through', but he never explained it further.

After Uncle Troy retired from basketball, he became an announcer for ESPN, so when he wasn't working, I loved spending time with him as well.

_"Well, your dad's right. She's been through more than anyone I know has. It's probably going to be hard. You just have to be patient," he told me._

_"But _what _has she been through?"_

_He sighed and looked at me for a while, as if trying to figure out what he should say. "I don't think..." he sighed, "I don't think I should tell you. It's Emily -- your mother's -- personal business, and I don't know if she wants you to know." _

_"But Uncle Troy!" _

_"Just...ask your mom. She might tell you."_

Well there was no way I was going to ask my mom what gave her the right to just practically ignore me. Okay, maybe that's a little over dramatic, but still!

Anyways, now I'm going to be a junior in high school, and my relationship with my mom isn't any better.

* * *

_Little did Charlotte know, it was about to get much worse._

_Little did Emily know, her daughter was about to test her past experiences more than ever._

_Here's their story._


	2. Chemistry

**Okay, Fanfiction is starting to get on my nerves, like whoa.**

**This is my second time typing this stupid chapter up. -.-**

**I know, right?**

**Anyways, ENJOY. :)**

* * *

"Charlie! Nate! Hurry up or you'll be late for school," Emily called upstairs. 

"Yeah, yeah. Quit your yelling, I'm coming," Charlotte Danforth ran down the stairs, her large tote tossed over shoulder carelessly.

"Where's your brother?" Chad asked his daughter as she rushed into the kitchen.

"Like I know?" she replied, apparently preoccupied with searching for something.

"It's in the laundry room," Emily said.

"You don't even know what I'm looking for," Charlie replied with a hint of attitude in her voice.

"Charlie." Chad looked up from his newspaper to give her a warning look.

"You're looking for your softball stuff, correct?"

"Well...yeah."

"It's in the laundry room, like I said," Emily said without a change in her tone.

Charlie dissapeared into the laundry room, and Emily glanced up quickly, still washing the breakfast dishes.

Chad caught this, and knowing her since, well, forever pretty much, he knew at once what she was thinking. But no matter what he said, Emily would always believe what she wanted to believe and in this case, she had a right to believe it.

Besides, Nate appeared before he could say anything.

"What's taken you so long?"

"I couldn't find my CD."

"CD? What CD?" Chad looked at his wife.

"Musical auditions are today," she replied simply. "Nate's finally old enough to audition."

"For the musica--? I mean...That's great, Nathan." Chad smiled weakly after a particulary vicious look from his wife. "I know you'll do great."

Nathaniel smiled brightly at his dad's approval. "Thanks, Dad."

"FOUND IT." Charlie ran back into the kitchen, clutching her softball duffel.

"Tell your mother 'thank you'." Chad didn't even bother to look up from his newspaper.

"Thanks, Mom." Charlie's voice seemed to drone.

"You're going to miss the buss if you two don't hurry up," Emily said.

Charlie sighed and rolled her eyes before adjusting her tote and tugging Nate up by the scruff of his shirt. "Come on, Broadway."

"I said stop calling me that!"

"Stop calling your brother Broadway," Chad said sternly before ushering the two out the door.

"LOVE YOU, MOM," Emily heard Nate call through the door before leaving, while she knew outside Charlie was giving Chad a hug and kiss on the cheek.

She heard the front door open and close again, and Chad appeared back in the kitchen.

She looked at her husband sadly. He shuffled closer and wrapped his arms around her. "Stop thinking that," he said softly.

"I don't get it, Chad. Why doesn't she like me?"

"She does like you, baby. She loves you, just like Nate does."

"Oh, really? Because I only heard one 'Love you, Mom' before they left for school."

"Em," he sighed, "I just...I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well thanks, you're so positive."

"Well, Emily, what do you expect from me?" He stepped back and looked at her.

"You know her the best! HELP ME OUT HERE."

"Emily, I can't do anything. This is between your daughter and you."

* * *

"CHARLIE! Wait up!" Isabelle Spencers ran up to her friend. 

"Hey, Izzie. Ready for another _grand _day of the nightmare they like to call school?" Charlie said, her voice filled with sarcastic enthusiasm.

"...Okay A) Never do that again," Izzie said, sounding amazingly like the Danforth family friend Sharpay Evans, "and B) No, I'm not. I totally forgot about that Chemistry quiz today."

Charlie froze. "We have a Chemistry quiz today?"

"Yup. I'm totally gonna bomb it, too." Izzie waved to random people in the hallway as they walked. Charlie and Izzie were the dominating girls in school.

Otherwise known as the 'Trendy Two', the blonde and beautiful Izzie was the perfect match to the spunky, brunette Charlie. Both of the girls did softball. In fact, it's how they met.

There was one rule in their school; If you wanna be popular, play a sport.

Popular boys played baseball; popular girls played softball. But if you wanted to date a popular girl, you were NOT on the baseball team.

These two teams HATED each other.

And then there was Travis. Travis was the third wheel to Izzie and Charlie, but he didn't mind. He didn't exactly fit in anywhere, not even with the girls, really, but they welcomed him.

Travis was redheaded, short, klutzy, and didn't have an ounce of athletic ability in his body. Which, you can see, is why he didn't exactly fit in. Travis was sort of a geek, but Izzie and Charlie loved him. He was sort of their honorary older brother.

"Morning, Travis," Charlie greeted him as she hugged him.

"Hey, Travis." Izzie smiled. Travis had a little crush on Izzie (the size of Mt. Everest) and Izzie so liked Travis; she just didn't realize it yet.

"You two ready for our Chemistry test?" He looked at them, a big goofy grin on his face.

"No," the girls replied in unison.

"Didn't think so." He held up two small pieces of paper. "So I made you two some cheat sheets."

"Why thank you, dahling." Izzie grinned and took a paper before saying their goodbyes and parting with him.

Izzie noticed Charlie smirking in her direction. "What?"

"'Charlie, I don't like Travis! Why in the world would you think that?!' Gee, I don't know."

"I don't like him!"

Charlie glanced at her once more. "Hmmm," she thought aloud.

"What is it this time?"

"I'm wondering how much longer you're going to pretend to suck at Chemistry."

* * *

"So, Charlotte, how was your day?" Emily looked up as her daughter walked in. 

"Mom, please just call me Charlie."

"Fine. Fine." Emily smiled softly, trying not to start any sort of reason for a fight. "How was your day, though? Things go good at practice?"

"Yeah. Pretty okay."

"Did you get to play on the baseball field?"

"Ugh, no. We got the crappy, run-down softball field. We can hardly play on it."

"Can't the coaches work out something so you guys can play on it, too?"

"Oh, they did. Girls get it Tuesdays and Thursdays. Guys get it Monday, Wednesday and Friday."

"Doesn't exactly seem fair to me."

"That's what I said!"

Emily smiled. "Any new boys I should know about?"

Charlie couldn't help but smirk. She noticed her dad sitting in the corner and raised her voice a bit louder. "Oh yeah. _Loads _of boys."

Chad looked up subtly, but looked back at his Sports Illustrated.

"Yeah, they're all asking me out on dates _nonstop._" Charlie glanced to see if he'd look up again. He didn't. "_Novalee _set me up with them. Said they're great for a good time."

Chad jerked his head up. "I don't think so."

Emily and Charlie burst out laughing. "She was just kidding, baby," Emily managed through her laughter.

"Okay, so I'm pretty sure I got a callback." Nate ran in, excitement quite clearly written on his face.

"Congrats!" Emily smiled and hugged him while she stirred a pot of soup on the stove.

"HELLO DANFORTHIANS," Nova's voice traveled into the kitchen as the front door slammed shut.

"Oh no," Chad said quietly.

"Chad!" Emily hissed. "Hey, Nova!" she called louder.

"How's my _favorite _family?"

"We were better five seconds ago," Chad muttered.

But Nova didn't hear him. She was chatting with Charlie about boys.

"No, no, no. Brains won't get you anywhere with a guy. All you gotta do is make sure you're wearing the right clothes..."

"My daughter's not dressing like you."

"Oh, Chad! I dress modestly now."

And if Novalee didn't know any better, she would have thought Emily was holding back a laugh instead of choking on her spit.

"I'm guessing you're joining us for dinner, Nova?" Emily asked once she composed herself.

"Yes, of course."

"What? No date tonight?" Nate looked at her.

"I figured it was time for some bonding with my _favorite _family."

"I'm not lending you any money, Novalee."

Charlie snickered. "HA!"

"I'm not giving you any, either. So you can stop snickering right now."

"But Dad..."

"HA!" Nova stuck her cheaply manicured hand in Charlie's face. "What now, litte girl? WHAT NOW?"

"...Mom, your friend scares me."

"Yeah, me too," Nate said.

"Both of you calm down. Oh, and you, too, Nova." Emily set the table.

"Yes, ma'am." Nova saluted.

Nate got very close to Novalee's face. Almost as if he was studying it. "Are you intoxicated?" he finally asked.

"NATE!" Chad and Emily scolded him in unison.

"That's a big word for a sixth grader."

"...I'm a freshman," Nate responded.

"Oh, must have missed a couple of years."

"Yeah, you were probably intoxicated," Nate muttered.

"OKAY, time for dinner." Emily quickly changed the subject as Novalee glared in Nate's direction.

And with that, the Danforthians -- I mean...Danforths, plus Nova, of course, sat down and had a quiet meal.

Everything was peaceful...

Well, at least for now.

* * *

**Did you like? **

**Nova makes me chuckle. :)**

**Anyways, sorry it took so long, but my dad's been sick, and computer use has been even MORE limited. It won't always take this long. :)**

**So, review, and I'll send you a cookie...**

**Maybe. :)**

**REVIEWDOOFUS. :O**


	3. Jerks

**So I was reading Give It A Second Chance yesterday, and Kenny totally read my story and took the whole "Oh, Troy, you're so modest" thing that Sharpay says at the dinner from my story. haha. Jk jk :)**

**But it could happen!**

**Anyways, enjoy the next chapter. Things are going to start picking up.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Izzie! We're going to be late!" Charlie was running up to the field. 

"I'm coming. I'm coming. Sheesh." Izzie toddled along behind her.

The girls were already a little over five minutes late. Charlie was muttering random things that Coach would do to them as they walked through the gate to the field. They didn't, however, get very far.

The softball team was crammed into the small entrance, staring out at something on the baseball field.

"What is it? What's going on?" Izzie tried to stand on her tip-toes to see what was going on.

"I don't know," Charlie replied with a hint of confusion in her voice. The girls parted when they saw her, and she moved quickly to the front of the crowd.

Charlie felt Izzie walk up behind her. "No way," Izzie breathed.

"Charlie, you've got to do something!" one of the girls exclaimed.

"Yeah! This isn't fair!"

Charlie looked out at the baseball team practicing on the field. It was _their _day to practice. She felt her fists tighten as she stomped onto the field.

"HEY! WE'RE PRACTICING. YOU CAN'T BE OUT HERE!" one of the players yelled.

Charlie ignored him and stomped up to the boy standing atop the pitchers' mound. "LANDON!"

"Yes?" the boy replied with a smirk. Oh, how Charlie hated him.

Landon. Captain of the jerks...I mean, baseball team. But either title fit him, really. He was a tan boy, with sandy brown hair and dazzling green eyes. But his looks did not surpass his slime-ball attitude.

At least, not for Charlie.

"This is our day to practice. The field is _ours_."

"If I do recall correctly, _Charlotte, _this is a _baseball _field. Not a 'lame, girled up attempt at' baseball field."

"Oh please. We could kick your asses anyday. _We _have class."

"Well take your _class _to your own field and practice."

"We worked out a deal," Charlie growled through gritted teeth.

"No, the _coaches _worked out a deal. Both of our coaches are gone right now. Therefore, field's ours," Landon replied calmly.

"WE'RE PRACTICING ON THE FIELD."

"NO, YOU'RE NOT."

Charlie and Landon glared at each other for a long while.

"We're using the field. Get your guys off or we might accidentally hit them with our bats." Charlied started to walk away from him.

"Oh, like that'd do much damage." Landon rolled his eyes.

Charlie whipped around, her eyes glowering with anger, "Just get them off. NOW."

"And why should I?" Landon got in her face.

"We deserve to practice on a decent field just as much as you do! You guys get new uniforms and equipment, but we can't get a decent field?!"

"Seems like your problem, not mine."

"How about I make it your problem?" Charlie intensified her glare.

Izzie ran in between the two. "Ohhhhkay now. Charlie, let's just get Coach Slaughter..."

"Yes, Charlotte. Go tell your little coach your problem." Landon smirked.

"I don't need a coach to solve this problem..."

"Charlie, just calm down," Izzie murmured quietly.

"I am calm," she replied through gritted teeth as her fingernails dug further into her palms.

"Just leave the field now, and this won't have to be a big deal," Landon said, his voice smirking with every word.

There was moment of tension-filled silence.

"Okay...we'll leave," Charlie replied coolly.

"WHAT?!"

"Come on, Izzie. We'd hate to interrupt these fine, young..._gentlemen_'s practice."

"But..."

"Just come on, Izzie." Charlie began to drag her friend off the pitchers' mound.

"It's so much better watching you leave!" Landon replied, perversion obviously overwhelming his brain.

Charlie stopped. She turned to face Landon again, a sweet smile plastered across her face. "Well, then...I'm about to make someone here _very _happy."

"Oh really?" Landon grinned.

"Yeah." Charlie walked up to him, smiling. Her smile quickly faded. "Me."

And with that, Landon became very well acquainted with Charlie's fist.

* * *

"Charlotte Danforth, what on Earth were you thinking?!" 

"That she was gonna kick some ass," Emily muttered.

"EMILY!" Chad looked at his wife incredulously.

"What? She takes after me. Sorry for giving her my fighting gene."

"Thank you, Mom!" Charlie stood up.

"SIT DOWN. You're still in trouble," Chad snapped.

"Oh please, Chad. This was clearly provoked by a stupid boy."

"She punched his lights out!"

"More power to her," Natalie said from behind her magazine at the kitchen table (She decided to pop in for a visit).

"Natalie, you are NOT helping!"

"She has to learn to stand up for herself, Chad. Just get over it." Emily went back to editing her column.

"Yeah, Dad. You always told me to stand up for what's right, and frankly, us getting on the field was right." Charlie leaned back in her seat.

"What is wrong with you?" Chad asked.

"You want the truth?" Charlie looked at him.

"Well...yeah."

She leaned towards him. "I'm pregnant." Natalie slid a pregnancy test with the little pink positive on it in front of him.

Chad's eyes got wider than Charlie's softball. "WHAT?!"

Charlie grinned. "Kidding."

"CHARLOTTE VALERIE DANFORTH, THAT IS NOT FUNNY. AND IT NEVER WILL BE."

"Oh, but it was so funny just now."

"No it wasn't...EMILY, STOP LAUGHING."

"I'm sorry, baby. But that hilarious." Emily was giggling.

"Whose pregnancy test is this, then?" Chad eyed the plastic thing in front of him.

"I used Natalie's," Charlie replied nonchalantly.

Emily let out an ear-piercing squeal. "WHAT?!"

Natalie grinned and set her magazine down slowly. "Are you losing your hearing as well, Emily?"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH!" Emily tackled Natalie in a hug.

Chad smiled softly as the women hugged. Emily was excitedly ranting about buying clothes and cribs and anything and everything relating to babies.

"Was Mom this excited when _she _found out she was pregnant?" Charlie whispered to her dad.

"Oh yeah. Especially with you." He glanced at her.

Charlie glanced at him and looked down.

"You need to make things right with her. Especially with your grandmother getting worse."

Charlie didn't respond.

"Charlie..."

"Dad, I've got a lot on my plate right now."

"Don't you dare push your mother aside because of softball!"

Emily and Natalie had gone into Emily's office to chat some more and look at baby things.

"It's important to be perfect. I'm the captain!"

"You're her daughter!"

"And she's my mom! THINGS SHOULD ALREADY BE OKAY BETWEEN US!"

"You don't understand..."

"What she's been through. Yeah, I know. Well, when someone decides to fill me in, maybe I'll give a shit."

"CHARLIE!"

Charlie stood up and ran upstairs to her room, the door slamming shut behind her. Chad rubbed his eyes before noticing Emily standing in the doorway, Natalie behind her.

"I'm just going to...um...go somewhere else," Natalie stammered and went upstairs to the guest room.

"Em, don't listen to her."

"Should I tell her, Chad?" Emily asked abruptly.

"I...I don't know."

She sighed heavily. Chad wrapped his arms around her. "Don't worry about it right now, baby." He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

"Something's up with you, just say it!" Izzie persisted.

"NOTHING!" Charlie turned away from her, but that only turned out to be worse.

From this angle, Charlie could see clear through the crowd to Landon. He half-grinned/half-smirked at her, but you could tell all he wanted to do was run over and smack the taste out of her mouth.

"Don't tell me Landon's gotten to you."

"It's my mom, okay?!" Charlie snapped at Isabelle.

"Your mom? What? Is she sick or something?"

"No. We just...We don't get along like everyone thinks we do."

"Why not? Your mom's so cool! Unlike my lameass mother."

Isabelle's mom was a drunk, and spent most of her time in various rehabs instead of at home.

"Wanna trade?"

"Don't even joke like that," Izzie replied seriously.

"Who said I was joking?" Charlie looked at her friend solemnly.

"CHARLIE!"

"Izzie, you just don't understand, so don't even try to." She grabbed her things quickly and ran into the hallway.

She roamed the deserted hallway for a while, until suddenly a figure lurched out of the shadows.

"AGH!"

The figure laughed deeply. "Did I scare ya, Charlotte?"

She was still breathing heavily as her eyes closed into a glare. "What do you want, Landon?"

He turned serious. "You looked kinda upset. I just wanted to check on you."

"Pfft. Yeah, right. What do you _really _want?"

"What? I can't check on you simply because I care?"

"Why would you care?" Charlie looked at him, her eyes still glowering.

"...Because I just do, okay?" He kicked at a tile on the floor.

"Well, I'm fine. Not that it's any of your business." Charlie held her books closer to her chest.

"You sure? That you're okay, I mean," he asked seriously.

"Yes, Landon. I'm fine. Just leave me alone, okay?" She tried to push past him.

"It's your mom, isn't it?"

"How did...?"

Charlie was interrupted by the guys from the baseball team clammoring down the hallway. "So, Charlie," he suddenly said rather loudly, "We on for that date tonight or what?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

Charlie grimaced. "Wh-what?"

"Alright then. Be that way." Landon winked and joined his team.

_Just like a jerk, _she thought.

* * *

**Did you like? I liked it.**

**Probably because it was my story, but whatever. :)**

**So, you're going to press that periwinkle button that says "go". **

**...Right now.**

**...Or now.**

**...NOW, YOU REVIEWER, PERSON, YOU! **

**I love you guys. **


	4. Weekend

**Hello my lovely peoples. :)**

**I'm back, with another chapter in tow. **

**You guys ready?...You sure?...Positive?**

**Okie dokie. Enjoy:)**

* * *

"I know you want to be friends with your mom. It's obvious, Charlie." 

"And how do you know that?" She didn't look at her father as she laced up her shoes.

"Because...you guys almost have a good relationship and then she does something you think is wrong, and you snap and get angry and scream."

"Maybe I have a good reason..."

"And that would be?" Chad looked sternly at his daughter.

"...Give me a few seconds to come up with one."

"Charlie!"

"I just...I'm scared to let her in too much."

"But why? She's your mother, Charlie. You shouldn't hesitate to let her in."

"I don't...after the miscarriage I felt like she...abandoned me or something." Charlie looked at the ground.

"Charlie," he sighed, "Your mother is a bit...complicated."

"I noticed."

He gave her another stern look before continuing. "She had a rough point back then. And I don't think it's fair to her, or you, that she's still trying to bounce back from that rough point almost 14 years later."

Charlie didn't repsond, but continued to stare at the ground.

"How about you two just hang out an entire weekend?"

"An entire weekend? With Mom? By myself?"

Chad laughed a little. "Yes."

"...I guess it couldn't hurt, right?"

* * *

"Of course it won't hurt. She's your mother, Charlie. Not some hideous, repulsive, abusive, stupid, drunkass, homeless person." 

"...That was a lot of adjectives, Iz."

"I know. I sound smart, don't I?"

"Why do you have to sound smar-- Ohhhh," Charlie said as she saw Izzie gazing at Travis.

"Oh what? What was that 'oh' for?" Izzie snapped out of her thoughts.

"...Nothing."

"Better be nothing." She slunk back in her seat.

"So...did you fail your Chemistry quiz?" Charlie smirked.

"Pfft no. But I got a fake one and...I can't believe I fell for that one."

"Me neither." Charlie laughed.

"HEY, CHARLOTTE."

Charlie whipped her head around to find, none other than, Landon. Her face fell. "What?"

"So did you have fun last night?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

She glared, but thought quickly of how to get him back. "Oh yeah. Totally. We need to that again sometime." She winked.

"Ohhhhhhhh," the team rang out together.

"Oh, but next time, Landon? Be a doll and get that nasty rash taken care of."

Landon's jaw dropped and his team behind him burst into laughter.

She grinned and winked again before turning back to Izzie and finishing her gossiping.

* * *

"Charlie." Landon grabbed her arm and pulled her into a corner in the hallway. 

"Landon, back off."

"What was with that crap in the cafeteria today?"

"That _crap _was my self-defense technique against your perverted bullying."

"Perverted bullying? Oh please..."

"Just back off, Landon. I don't know what the hell I've done to offend you, but just back off." Charlie started to walk away from him.

"Charlie,wait..."

"What?!" she snapped.

He sighed. "Nothing." And with that, he walked off; leaving Charlie in a confused silence.

* * *

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"Yeah, are you _sure_?" Charlie echoed her mother's question.

"Yes. I'm sure," Chad answered sternly.

"But, baby..." Emily began quietly.

"Em, everything will be fine. This is your daughter, not some stranger," her husband answered her in the same low tone.

Emily bit her lip, but nodded. "You and Nate be careful, okay?"

"Mom, we're just going up to see Uncle Troy. It's not like we're flying to the moon or climbing a mountain."

Emily laughed softly. "Still, be careful." She kissed Nate's forehead before he could protest.

"Don't be nervous," Chad said, again in the low tone.

"What if I make things worse?"

"Just...don't mention the other stuff. Just talk about your mom. Trust me, I think she'll see eye to eye with you on it."

Emily looked down.

"I didn't mean it like that, baby. Look, it'll all work out." He lifted her chin and gave her a soft kiss on the lips.

"Have fun."

"It's Troy. Do you really think I'm going to be bored?" Chad laughed softly.

"Just go." Emily laughed and shoved him playfully towards the door.

"I'll call you when we get there."

"Okay." Emily smiled somewhat sadly.

"Oh, and Emster?"

Emily rolled her eyes at that name now, "What?" she replied with a hint of impatience.

"I love you." Chad grinned.

"I love you, too. Now go." Emily laughed softly.

* * *

"So when is Dad coming back home?" 

Emily sighed. "Sunday."

"And it's...?"

"Friday night."

"Dangit," Charlie muttered.

Emily glanced at her daughter. A lot of Chad was staring back at her. Her curly brown hair was definitely from Chad, but her golden green eyes were all Emily's.

"Charlotte, I think we need to talk," she said rather abruptly.

"Mom, call me Charlie. Everyone else does," Charlie said, obviously annoyed.

Emily bit her lip. "Okay...Charlie. I still think we should talk."

"About what exactly?" Charlie snapped at her.

"I...I was sorta hoping we could get closer. You know...not be _snappy _at each other."

Charlotte studied her for a moment. "I don't know if I can do that."

"Why not?" Hurt had filled her mother's eyes, and for once, Charlie felt guilty about how she had treated her mother all these years.

"You'll just shut yourself up again. Like you did when I was 3."

"That's not true, Charlot-- Charlie."

"How can you know that it won't happen again? That's the only reason I'm scared to let you in!"

Emily got up and sat next to Charlie on the couch. "I know that I was wrong for that, and I'm sorry. I didn't know what an impact it would have on you. I was very upset, and I probably shouldn't have been."

"Why were you so upset?"

"Well, I lost a child. It's not an easy thing, Charlie. And I know, we had you. And I probably should have been so thankful for that instead of focusing on the negativity, but after my high school years, staying positive is hard for me."

"Well what happened?! Everyone keeps telling me that, but no one gives me any details!"

Emily wrapped an arm around Charlie. "There's some things...that I don't think that you should know about at your age. But, I'll tell you one thing. I hated my mother."

"You hated Grandmother?"

Emily nodded. "And I don't mean that 'Think-You-Hate-Them-But-You-Really-Love-Them' sort of hate, either."

"Well...what'd she do?" Charlie looked at Emily with curious eyes.

"She took this job, when I was rather young, that kept her gone...a lot. I knew it was just work, and I was okay with that...until she cheated on Dad."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. So Grandma cheated on Grandad Bolton...at her work?"

Emily nodded sadly. "When she came home...I didn't know _who _she was. She was...stuck-up and acted like she didn't do anything wrong!" Emily sighed. "I was angry. I was angry that she abandoned our family just to get a new one. I was angry she hurt my dad that way and then left the burden of two children on his shoulders. And so...I yelled. _A lot_."

"...Wow."

"Your dad was always telling me to give her another chance. But...I just didn't think moms deserved a second chance. But now I realize...moms need their daughters and daughters need their moms."

Charlotte smiled. "Hey, Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"...Can we talk about that second chance?"

Emily smiled happily. "I'm so sorry, Charlie. I would never hurt you on purpose. You know that, right?"

"Now I do."

"Good." She kissed Charlie's forehead. "Now get some sleep. It's getting late."

"Awww, Mommmm."

Emily laughed. "Bed."

* * *

"Chad, you're really bringing down my happy meter." 

"Troy, you really need to shut up."

"You miss her, huh?"

"I guess we're still not used to being separated yet." Chad shrugged.

"So sad, isn't it?" Troy smirked.

"So shut up, will you?" Chad mocked his friend.

"OW OW OW. UNCLE TROY, COULD YOU TELL YOUR SON TO STOP SITTING ON ME?!" Nate's voice bellowed into the living room where the two men were sitting.

"ANDREW. DO _NOT _SIT ON YOUR COUSIN," Troy answered.

Chad chuckled softly. "Rough, much?"

"He's trying to convince me to let him join the wrestling team."

"Wrestling?" Chad cocked an eyebrow.

"Don't. Ask. Me."

Chad laughed again.

* * *

"OH EMILYYYYYYYY." Chad closed the door.

Chad heard giggling upstairs. He looked at his son.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what's going on." Nate shrugged.

The two boys trudged up the stairs, and opened Chad and Emily's bedroom door, but not before hearing another burst of laughter from it.

"No, he really did wear three watches. I never understood why though. It always drove me up the wall," Emily said to Charlie. The pair were sitting on the floor flipping through the old box of things Emily and Chad had collected from their high school years.

"I remember he loved to aggravate me with it," Emily said while containing giggles. "He'd always go..."

"Hey, Emster. Wanna know what time it is in Los Angeles?" Chad finished the sentence.

Emily looked up and smiled. "No. Not really."

Charlie giggled harder. "Dad, you didn't tell me you were such a dork in high school."

"Because I wasn't!"

"First stage: Denial," mother and daughter stated in unison.

"I'm never leaving you two alone again."

Emily laughed softly. "You two go ahead and get ready for dinner."

Nate and Charlie left the room, leaving Chad and Emily to themselves.

"I missed you," Chad said, poking out his bottom lip.

"Awww, poor baby." Emily patted his cheek and smirked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Chad leaned down and gave Emily a soft kiss on the lips. "So you two worked everything out."

"Yes." Emily smiled. "And we've had so much fun. You need to leave more often."

"Uh, no. Don't think so."

"Ugh, why?"

"I love you too much to leave you."

Emily smiled softly. "Awww. What do you want?"

"Heh, heh, heh."

"Perv." Emily shoved him playfully before going downstairs and starting dinner.

* * *

**Did you like it:)**

**Then TELL me. I've invented this nifty (yes, NIFTY) way of telling me how you guys feel about the story.**

**What do I call this ingenious contraption?**

**The review.**


	5. Notes

**So so so so sorry about the late update! **

**Uber amount of tests happening, and a lot of stupid real life drama and musical tryouts (we're doing High School Musical :-) ) and it's finally settled down a bit.**

**So here I am:-)**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Charlotte started the next week in high spirits. Things were going great with her mom, her brother was less annoying, her dad was warming up to the idea of getting her that new awesome iPhone.

Yes, life was simply grand.

Then Monday morning hit.

"Just shut up already, Iz," Charlie groaned. It amazed her how Izzie could talk SO much SO early.

"What's your problem this morning?" Izzie took another sip from her mug. Charlie got a wiff of the aroma. Starbucks.

_That's _how.

"Nothing." Charlie opened her locker. A piece of paper fluttered out. Charlie went to pick it up when a pair of callous hands snatched it up.

"And what's this little miss Danforth? A love note, perhaps?" Landon's voice seemed to smirk at the thought.

"Give it back, Landon. I don't know what it is." Charlie sighed. She didn't have the patience for this right now.

"Oh come on, let me see it."

"LANDON. GIVE IT BACK BEFORE YOUR FACE HAS A PERMANENT IMPRINT OF MY FIST ON IT," Charlie snapped.

Charlie was surprised she'd blown up at him that quickly. Even Izzie seemed surprised, since half of her Starbucks was spilling down her Lubbock Hornets Softball hoodie.

Landon was also surprised. His eyes were the size of the baseballs he'd be tossing around today after practice and he was pale.

"Problem?" Travis walked up behind Charlie and Izzie, glowering at Landon.

"Nothing to do with your precious Izzie, Misfit," Landon sneered.

Travis tried to break through Charlotte and Izzie to punch him.

"LANDON. HAND OVER THE PAPER AND LEAVE TRAVIS ALONE." Charlie nudged Travis back while moving towards Landon.

Landon jumped.

"Hand. It. Over," Charlie repeated.

Landon handed it over unwillingly and left. But not without glaring at Travis first.

"What was that all about?" Izzie said shakily. She was a bit nervous after Landon's last comment to Travis, and spilling half of her Double Chocolate Chip Frappucino down her shirt didn't help.

"Just a stupid note," Charlie replied in an aggravated tone.

"What's wro--?" Izzie was cut off by Travis shaking his head gently. He'd picked up early on why Charlotte was so annoyed. It had to be obvious.

"Come on. You gotta study hard for that Chemistry test today." Travis managed to halfway drag Izzie off, well, until...

"YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Charlie screeched.

Izzie quickly jostled out of his grip and ran back to her friend. "What? What happened? What?"

"Look at this." Charlie handed her the note, shock etched deep into her face.

Izzie held the note in her hands and read the note aloud.

"'Charlie, you may not know it, but there's an unexpected someone that isn't who you think they are. Meet them after school in the auditorium. Signed, Secret Admirer.'"

Charlie just stood there frozen as Izzie recited the words again. Her thoughts raced as Izzie chattered in the background.

"Secret admirer? How 6th grade is that? But I guess it's kind of cute, you know..."

"Mmm," Charlie responded distantly.

"Charlie? Earth to Charlie? Helllllllllo? Best friend trying to make contact here."

"What?" Charlie snapped back to life. "Oh, look. The bell. Time for class, bye."

Izzie watched as her best friend darted away. "...And she calls _me _weird."

* * *

"So...are you going?" Travis said as he walked up behind her.

"Going where?" Charlie looked back at her best guy friend.

"To see this mystery guy." He sat across from her at the old, rickety table the Study Hall was filled with.

"Oh...I don't know." Charlie stared at a heart that had 'AF+CB' carved into the table. She began tracing her fingers over the initials.

"Charlie...if you're curious, just go. And if it's a joke, just play it off like you always do."

"You think it's a joke?!" She looked up, worry filling her eyes.

"No! No, I don't. I just know you're worried about it being one."

"How?"

"Because, I know you very well, Charlie." He smirked.

"Oh yeah. You're one of those people I call my best friends, huh?" She smirked back.

"Unfortunately," he said.

"Ugh!" She threw a wad of paper at him and laughed.

* * *

Charlie was sitting nervously on the stage Indian style. She was chewing on her lip, a bad habit she'd gotten from both her parents, and her palms were sweaty, even though it was almost a billion degrees below zero in the auditorium.

She'd been sitting there for a good five minutes, and she was starting to think it really was a joke. Charlie let herself fall back on the stage. The high ceiling stared back at her, and from here she could see the different layers of curtains.

_That's my life_, she thought while looking at the curtains. _Close a curtain, and you can't see what's happening behind it, even if half the cast is back there scrambling around trying to fix fallen scenery or something. _

"Charlie?"

Charlie sat up. Her eyes widened as a boy came walking down the aisle to the far left to meet her down in front of the stage.

A boy she knew as Landon, Captain of the Baseball team and President of Jerks United.

* * *

**I know it's short, but the next chapter should be pretty long and updates should become regular again. **

**So tell me what you think and I'll start writing the next chapter!**


	6. Thoughts

**You guys didn't forget me:-)**

**I'm glad. haha. Well, here's the next chapter kiddos.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Landon?" Charlie couldn't hide the shock in her voice no matter how hard she tried. 

"H-hi..." He shoved his hands further down his pockets while struggling to keep eye contact.

Charlie quickly stood up and ran off the stage. "I knew this was some stupid prank." She grabbed her bag.

He grabbed her arm. "Wait...this isn't a joke."

"Oh please. You expect me to believe that you're like...in love with me?!" She started back up the auditorium, facing away from him as she started walking out.

"Since I laid eyes on you," he responded solemnly.

Charlie froze and slowly turned around to face him again. "You're lying."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are! YOU'VE HATED ME SINCE...FOREVER."

"Please, don't yell," he said softly.

She stood there for a minute. She couldn't explain how she felt, or how she'd describe the look on his face. He looked up at her, his sad eyes piercing hers. He looked down again, shoved his hands further in his pockets and mumbled something about being late for practice. He brushed past her quickly and slipped out of the auditorium.

And that's when she realized what the look was on his face; heartbreak.

* * *

The next few days left Charlie in a fog. She was surprised by her own behavior. 

Landon avoided eye contact with her in the hallways and classes. Everyone knew something was going on; no one would have guessed the truth, though.

"What is _wrong _with you?" Izzie pleaded for the eighteenth time that week.

"Nothing," she replied simply. Charlie opened her locker as a slip of paper fell out.

"Ooh, another note from Lover Boy?" Izzie snatched it up, only to have it swiped right out of her hands before she could even see the color of the paper.

"I can only hope not." Charlie stuffed the note back in her locker as the bell rang.

Travis walked up behind the girls before dramatically stating, "To go to class or not to go to class," here he slapped his hand over his heart dramatically, "_That _is the question!"

The girls stared at him for a while, wondering how they should react.

"...Not very cool huh?" he asked.

Izzie rolled her eyes and linked arms with him. "Let's just get to class. Charlie, you coming?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a second."

Izzie began chatting with Travis as they walked down the hallway towards class. As soon as they turned the corner Charlie frantically began a search in her locker for the note she stuffed in there.

She finally found it and nearly ripped it apart trying to read it.

_Charlie,  
Meet me at the baseball field tonight. 6 O'clock._

_--You know who._

Charlie debated with herself for a moment. Travis's last statement -- though slightly different -- echoed in her mind.

_To meet him, or not to meet him. _That _is the question. _

"I just want the _answer_," Charlie muttered to herself before closing her locker and heading to class.

* * *

"You came." A smile spread across his face as he saw her walk up. 

"Yeah," she said softly. Charlie gave him a weak grin, still unsure if she should be here or not.

"Something wrong?" He looked at her with concern in his eyes. "You're not like going to get in trouble for this, are you?"

"No. No, nothing like that. I just..." She sighed. "I'm not sure what I'm doing here, to tell you the truth."

"Oh..." He looked down.

"I'm just confused. I mean, come on! I thought you hated me, then randomly out of the blue you tell me you've liked me since we met!"

"I know. I'm sorry, okay? The only reason I went along with that stupid fight thing is because the guys definitely live by the 'Hate Softball Players' tradition. I, personally, don't understand it."

"You certainly played along very well," Charlie replied, maybe a bit too coldy.

"But I hated every second of it. Charlie, I really care about you. Could we at least talk to each other like normal human beings before you reject me, please?"

Charlie sighed. There was something, maybe in the tone of his voice, or the look in his eyes, or just the way he stood there -- so shy and self-concious unlike the bold and confident Landon she saw at school -- whatever it was, it made her stay.

He had a blanket spread out by the pitcher's mound. She sat down next to him, and they just...talked.

About everything. And when I say everything, I mean _everything. _From politics to movies to colors.

The entire contents of their brains were dumped out and discussed.

That's when Charlie realized something: Landon was a human being. And she kind of liked the human being he was.

* * *

**Short, I know. But drama's about to pick up MAJORLY.**

**And I'm exempt from all my exams. So no study for meeee. :-)**

**I shall update soon.**

**More reviews, faster update. **


	7. Kisses

**Surprise!**

**Tension chapter.**

**Summer's coming, and I have revamped the plot.**

**No getting stuck this time. :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie and Landon found themselves laid out on the baseball field, staring at the stars, yet again. They had come back to visit this spot almost every night since their first big talk.

She found herself getting closer to Landon, but the school never knew. They kept it under wraps.

Charlie had told Landon how her uncle and aunt had turned their school into a frenzy by dating outside their clique. Needless to say, he didn't want it to happen either.

So, the two pretended to hate each other from 7:00 to 3:30, then they'd meet up behind the dumpsters by the cafeteria and make plans for that night, then spilt up for baseball and softball practice, hate each other until 5:45, then sneak over to the baseball field after dinner.

Now they were prepared for their late night talks under the stars. Landon kept an old quilt, which was now covered in dirt and grass stains, in the trunk of his car. Charlie usually brought over a couple of sodas for them to have while they talked.

Of course, after all this talking, they knew each other extremely well. Like, finishing each other's sentences well.

This night, however. This night was special.

This night, Charlie found herself in Landon's arms. He had pulled her close to him after she let out an involuntary shiver. She was surprised at how warm he was. That boy generated enough body heat for both of them -- not that she was complaining.

Landon gently kissed the top of her head. "Charlie?" he murmured, his lips still touching her hair.

"Hmm?" she responded, her eyes closed. She was so comfortable.

"I really...really want to kiss you right now," he whispered.

Charlie sat up and looked at him. "What?"

He bit his lip. "Sorry. If you don't like me...I understand...I mean I was a jerk to you all these years...and we've just now started to get to know each other and..."

She held a finger to his lips. "I just wanted to hear you say it again." Charlie smiled softly.

He grinned, almost out of relief. "I really want to kiss you."

Charlie leaned forward and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed back.

He pulled away from the kiss gently and held her close again. His lips were at her ear as he whispered, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Charlie caught her breath. Did he seriously just ask that question?

"Don't worry. We can still keep it a secret if you want," he added.

She looked into his eyes. He was getting nervous. It was kind of entertaining, really. Landon...getting nervous. Hee hee.

"So...will you...be my girlfriend?" He bit his bottom lip, scanning her eyes for any sort of answer.

"Yes," she answered softly. "Of course."

Landon smiled warmly and kissed her again, this time more passionately.

Now here came the hard part: keeping it a secret.

* * *

"I still can't believe you went so _easy _on Jerkface, today," Izzie whined as they were munching their lunches in the cafeteria a few days after the baseball field kiss.

Charlie shrugged. "He had a point."

Izzie stared at her best friend. "I'm sorry. _WHAT?! _His team was calling us WEAK and you're saying he has a _point_?!"

"Well, we aren't as strong as we used to be. We're off, somehow."

"MAYBE BECAUSE OUR CAPTAIN'S LOSING IT!"

She sighed. "Izzie, come on. It's still me."

"No. Charlie would NEVER agree with ANYTHING Landon said. Anything." The blonde pointed her fork at Charlie.

"I didn't agree! I still yelled," she debated.

"I would _hardly _call that a yell." Izzie rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, Iz. Get over it already." Charlie turned her gaze to the window, where Landon and his team of jerks were sitting. They caught each other's glances, neither one's facing showing an emotion. But they knew what each was thinking.

How they couldn't wait for dinner to be over.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late. The guys held me up at my locker." He hurriedly kissed her cheek as they hid behind the cafeteria dumpsters.

"It's fine." She smiled softly.

"And I'm really sorry about today. You guys are really good," he apologized again.

"Landon, it's fine." Charlie laughed softly. "So...tonight's plans? Same as usual?"

"Different time. My dad insists on visiting." He tensed up.

That was on topic never fully discussed on Landon's side. His dad. Charlie didn't even know his name.

"Oh. Okay. Text me when you're done and I'll meet you?" She smiled slightly.

"Sure." He returned the smile and gave her a quick peck on the lips before they both scurried off to practice.

* * *

"You're late," Emily called as Charlie tried to sneak into the house.

"I know. I'm sorry! I lost track of time. And there was an accident on the main road," Charlie quickly explained. "I tried to call and the line was busy."

"That would be your brother's doing." Emily nodded to Nate, chatting animatedly on the phone. "He met a girl at rehearsal."

Mother and daughter exchanged a knowing grin.

"You're late, Charlotte," Chad boomed as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Daddy, I'm really sorry. I tried to call, but Lover Boy over here tied up the line!"

"I don't care. You know the rules."

"Oh, Chad. She's never missed curfew before. And it's only by fifteen minutes. Go easy on her."

"AHEM." Chad glared.

"Oh please. I missed curfew quite a few times with you before, too. And my dad always went easy on me."

"Are you insinuating that she's with a boy?!"

Charlie froze. This part about moms sucked. They always knew _everything_.

"Well she's not with Izzie. She called a few minutes before Nate got on the phone."

...Crap.

"Then who were you with?" Chad looked at his daughter.

"Um..." Charlie desperately tried to think of something. Anything.

"Travis," her mother answered. "They were together getting Izzie a birthday gift."

Charlie nodded and shot an extremely thankful glance to her when Chad wasn't looking. "Yup. That's it."

"Oh...okay." Chad dropped the subject and walked into his study.

"I love you so much." Charlie hugged her mom tight.

"No problem." She laughed softly.

* * *

Miles away, Steven Thomas -- co-captain of the baseball team and best friend of Landon -- was flipping through pictures on his digital camera.

Pictures that would change their social groups as they knew them.

Pictures that would send their high school for a loop.

Pictures that would change everything.

Pictures of Charlie and Landon. Kissing.

* * *

**I know it's short, but the drama really does start up in the next chapter. As shown by the cliffhanger. :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please review. Then go read my Jonas Brothers stories and review them. Then go nominate them for the JoBroFanFic Awards. :)**

**Iloveyouguys!**

**Over and out.**


	8. Bulletins

**Okay, so I'm keeping my promise. **

**My summer has started. Tension is back up!**

**Woo! Exciting!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now let's see you talk your way out of _this _one, Captain," Steven muttered to himself as he pressed "post bulletin".

Myspace was an excellent resource for spilling secrets quickly through the entire student body. He logged off and went to sleep with a smirk on his face.

* * *

"Izzie! It's time for you to be in bed! You have school tomorrow!"

Izzie rolled her eyes and adjusted herself in her computer chair. Myspace was more important than sleep at the moment. She had caught herself scanning Travis's profile three times now. This _had _to stop eventually.

She glanced down the "My Bulletin Space" column, and a particular title caught her attention.

**OPEN IT. IT'S WORTH IT.**

She shrugged, and figured it wouldn't hurt to open it. The cursor clicked on the link and the bulletin opened.

Two huge pictures of Landon and some girl were on there. They were what looked like to be outside the baseball field. And they were kissing.

Izzie almost exited, but something about the girl was familiar. She gasped.

"CHARLIE?!" she screeched, in a very Sharpay-like manner, might I add.

* * *

"Izzie, I really don't see what's so important on Myspace to wake me up at 12 AM for me to look at," Travis grumbled groggily as he shuffled from his bed to his computer.

"Trust me! It's HUGE! Just get on already!"

"I'm going. I'm going. Hold your horses." He wiggled his mouse so the desktop would appear. His eyes squinted at the sudden bright light. He clicked on "Myspace" under his favorites and typed in his e-mail and password. "Now, what am I looking at?"

"Click on the latest bulletin Steven Thomas just posted."

"...What's his display name again? I forgot."

Izzie sighed. She was getting impatient. "Steve-O Number Dos."

He shook his head. "Such a lame name. He'd be cooler with something like S-Unit."

"TRAVIS, FOCUS."

He jumped. "Geez, Iz. I need my eardrum, thanks." Travis glanced over and finally found the bulletin she'd been talking about.

It opened.

"...Whoa."

"'WHOA' IS RIGHT! WHAT THE HECK IS THIS, TRAVIS?!"

"IZZIE, MY EARDRUM, REMEMBER?!"

"I'm sorry, but they've hated each other their whole lives! You think this is something like that show Pop Fiction?" Izzie was wide-eyed and sounded serious.

"They aren't _famous, _Iz. Therefore, I'd say no," Travis replied.

"We're being Punk'd, aren't we? I figured it out, so just tell me."

"Izzie, if I wanted to Punk you, why would I make it where you woke me up in the middle of the night to look at a _Myspace bulletin_?"

"This can't be happening, Travis. It just _can't _be."

"I'm going to bed now, Izzie. We'll talk about it in the morning."

"But--!"

"_Goodnight, Izzie._"

She heard the line click dead and sighed.

* * *

**1 New Text Message from: Izzie**

Charlie groaned and opened one eye to glance at the clock. 6:37.

She let out another groan. Slowly, she picked up the phone and read the message.

**WHEN EXACTLY WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME ABOUT YOUR LITTLE BOYFRIEND?!  
From: Izzie**

Charlie's hazel eyes widened. Her response was quickly typed.

**What are you talking about? **

**Check your myspace.  
From: Izzie**

She ripped herself from her sheet's grip and ran to laptop set up on her desk. She hardly managed to type in "www. myspace. com" correctly.

She had fourteen new messages and eighteen new comments about the bulletin. Finally, Charlie managed to find it.

She scrolled down all the way. _Enemies?! Yeah, right. _

Charlie froze. This was a dream. No...this was a nightmare. The whole softball team was yelling at her in their messages and comments. The baseball team was calling her a hypocrite.

Then there was a message from Landon.

_Charlie,_

_I'm so sorry. Steven posted the pictures. I didn't even know he was taking them, I swear. He's such an idiot. He's supposed to be my best friend! I never thought he'd do something like that._

_I just didn't want you to think I planned for this to happen, because I didn't. I know you wanted to keep this a secret. I'm so sorry. _

_I'll talk to you at school, baby._

_-- Landon_

She sighed. This was going to be a long day of school.

* * *

Landon walked up to her quietly as she rummaged through her locker. "Hey," he said as quietly as he had walked up.

"Hey," Charlie replied simply.

"I just want to say...I don't care what the school says about us. Because I know that I really like you, and I really care about you, but I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore."

Charlie smiled weakly. "I do still wanna be with you."

"Then what's wrong?" He searched her eyes with his own.

She looked away. "It's just that the softball team isn't happy with me right now."

"Yeah. The baseball team isn't happy with me, either."

They let out a simultaneous sigh. Landon wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Everything'll work out. You'll see." He kissed the top of her head.

She blushed slightly. "Wanna sit with us at lunch? Amazingly, Izzie and Travis are still talking to me."

"Sure." He smiled.

"Not so fast, Charlotte Valerie Danforth."

They whipped around to see Izzie standing there, her arms crossed and her hair looked like a mess. She obviously stayed up all night trying to figure out what was going on.

"Iz, I don't want a lecture right now."

"I'm not planning on giving one...to _you_."

Charlie and Landon exchanged nervous glances. Izzie grabbed Landon's arm. "Come on, Lover Boy," she said as she dragged him off.

Charlie closed her eyes and beat her head against her locker.

"What?" Travis walked up.

"Izzie just dragged off Landon."

"Ooh, not good." He shook his head.

Charlie looked up and glared.

Izzie shoved him against a locker in a quiet hallway. "What are your intentions?"

"What?" Landon squinted in confusion.

"What are your intentions with Charlie?" She glared.

"I don't have intentions? I just really care about her."

"Charlie is my best friend. She's been hurt enough by idiot jerks like you, and if you hurt her, so help me McGeezus, I will find you and torture you until you _choose _to castrate yourself. Got it?"

Landon's eyes were wide. He gulped and nodded. "Yeah. I got it."

"Good. I'm watching you, Landon. Do. Not. Hurt her."

"I don't plan on it, Izzie. I know I've been rude, but it's only because I was trying to fit in with the baseball team. I've apologized to her for all those years. I honestly care about her more than anything," Landon replied seriously.

Izzie's features softened a bit. "Do you love her?"

"I don't know about all that now. That's a bit longer of a process, don't you think?"

"Yes. I do. And so if you tell her you love her, you better mean it," she replied, getting tougher again.

"I will, Izzie. I promise," he said gently and sincerely.

"Well..." She searched for something to say. "Good!"

And she walked off to first period.

Nate walked into his dad's store after school. "Hey, Dad!" he called before he went to the backroom and logged onto the computer.

There was a huge rumor going around about some bulletin on myspace. It involved his sister, and he was dying to get to the bottom of it.

He logged in quickly and opened the bulletin, which had now been reposted many times by many different people.

Nate's jaw dropped. Charlie and _Landon_? Twilight zone, much?

He heard his dad's footsteps behind him and quickly minimized the window.

"Nate? What were you looking at?" Chad questioned.

"N-nothing," he stammered.

"Nate, open the window," Chad said sternly, thinking he was looking at something he shouldn't.

Nate sighed and brought back up the pictures of his sister and her so-called "enemy".

"Is that..._Charlie?!_" Their dad was getting angry right about now. "Who is she with?!"

He bit his lip. "Landon."

"LANDON?! LANDON _LOCKWOOD, _LANDON?!"

* * *

**...I like being cruel. :) **

**Please review. Because you love me and all the cliffhangers that come with me.**

**iloveyou. :)**

**Over and out.**


	9. Secrets

**So, I wasn't very good with my promise, but now with my new personal assistant, I'll be updating nothing but Tension until the story is over.**

**:)**

**So, enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Em. Pick up the phone," Chad muttered into the still ringing receiver of the phone. "Just pick up the--"

"Hello?" Emily's voice said from the other line.

"Emily, I don't know what to do. I'm freaking out or I'm angry or maybe I'm just being a dad, but I don't know what to do!"

"Chad. Breathe, first." Chad took in a deep breath. "Now, tell me what's wrong, baby."

"Charlie is dating Landon Lockwood," he tried to calmly state, but he couldn't hide his anger, outrage, upsetness. Whatever you would call the melting pot of emotions boiling inside of him right now.

"Landon...L-Lockwood? You mean...?"

"Alex's son."

Emily's heart dropped into her shoes. "No," was all she said.

"I saw pictures. It's all over town. This is huge buzz, Emily."

Emily thought she might start hyperventilating. "Chad...Chad, she can't. She just can't!" Her voice sounded puny and weak. Almost as if she would do better squeaking.

"I know, baby. We'll talk to her, okay? We'll warn her."

"What if she doesn't listen? What if she doesn't care? Or what if she doesn't believe me?!" Emily was getting more scared by the minute.

"Why don't you come home early? You can work at home if you need to. You're getting paranoid and upset."

"Paranoid?!"

Chad sighed. Not the best word. "You know what I mean, Em. I don't want you at work when you're all scared like that. You can hang out at the store if you want."

Emily felt herself start trembling. "Okay. I'll be there soon."

"Be careful, okay? Don't speed getting over here. Remember, Alex is gone," he replied in a reassuring, soothing tone.

"Yeah." She hung up and muttered to herself, "But his son's not."

* * *

Emily couldn't stop pacing. This was too much for one day. She felt Chad's hand pull her down on the couch next to him. "Relax," she heard him say.

How on Earth was she supposed to _relax _when her daughter was dating the son of the horrible, violent man that nearly killed her _twice? _

The door clicked open and shut and Charlie's footsteps were heard as she placed her bag in the usual spot in the hallway and made her way into the living room. Emily and Chad stared at her. Chad's eyes looked stern, while Emily's were concerned and worried.

"Mom? Dad? What's up?" Charlie pulled her purse off her shoulder and set it down in the armchair across from the couch.

"It's been brought to our attention that you're dating a boy," Chad said in his fatherly voice.

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Dad, it's just a boy. All the girls date. Can you get over it?"

"He's not just a boy, Charlie," Emily started.

"Em, don't," Chad warned.

"She has to know!" her mother hissed. The two continued to argue quietly for a bit. Charlie's anxiety increased. Her parents hardly ever fought, and with her mom's comment it didn't make things any easier.

"You'll get upset. I'll tell her, you go on upstairs to bed," Chad said softly.

"This is a mother/daughter thing. I need to tell her. Please?"

The couple looked at Charlie, who was looking back anxiously. She knew something was wrong.

Chad sighed and heaved himself off the couch. "I'll be in the kitchen." And he left.

Charlie licked her lips nervously. "Mom...what is it?"

"Sit down," she said quietly while patting the seat her father had just been sitting in.

She cautiously sat next to her mother. "There's nothing wrong with Landon, Mom. He's a normal boy--"

"He's not a normal boy. Not to this family."

Charlie furrowed her brows together. "I don't understand."

Emily closed her eyes and took a deep, yet somewhat shaky breath. "Remember when Dad left us alone that weekend, and I told you some parts of my past I didn't think you needed to know?"

Charlie nodded silently, still confused at what this had to do with Landon.

"Your father and I dated in high school, as you already know. But we broke up for a bit, and during that time, I met another boy. Named Alex." Her mother gulped at the name. She was getting even more confused.

"He was using to me to get on the basketball team, me being the coach's daughter and all. So, Troy and Chad and Jason and Zeke got him to confess what was going on. Alex wasn't happy that I dumped him."

She only furrowed her eyebrows closer together. "But Mom, Landon isn't using me..."

"Let me finish," Emily interrupted, pain seemed to be in her eyes. As if telling this story was hurting her as much as it was confusing Charlie. "Alex found me later at basketball game. Him and his new school basketball buddies beat me. I almost died, Charlie." Her voice turned grave towards the end. She saw tears in the corners of her eyes.

"M-mom, I'm so sorry. I can't believe that happened. But--"

"There's more." Her mom dabbed at her eyes. "I found out I was pregnant with you through another encounter with Alex. He tried to kill me...again. He was taken to jail for about five years, then made parole."

Charlie was speechless. She didn't even know how to begin, or what to say. Or how her mother could even get through something like that. "Mom, that's horrible."

Her mother was slowly becoming more upset. Charlie could practically see the horrible flickers of painful memories flash before her eyes. She quickly wrapped her mother in her arms and squeezed her into a tight hug. Her mother returned the squeeze, quickly drying up her tears to be strong for her daughter.

"But...Mom. I still don't get what this has to do with Landon. He would never do any of that stuff to me. He's really sweet."

"Has Landon ever talked about his father, Charlotte?"

Charlie knew this was bad. Something was very seriously wrong. Her mother never called her Charlotte anymore. "No. Not really."

"This man...this man that hurt me. His name was Alex Lockwood. He's Landon's father."

Her heart took the super express elevator to her suddenly churning stomach. "No. There's no way that cruel man could be Landon's father." Not her sweet Landon. Not the Landon that took such complete care of her and was gentle and kind. It had to be a lie. It just had to be!

"He is, Charlotte. I'm so sorry, but I don't think this Landon boy is good for you." Her mother was near tears again.

"I...I'll talk to him, Mom."

"Just be careful. Alex was perfect to me in the beginning. Then he became a jerk. Please, just be careful."

Charlie nodded and her mom stood up and walked silently into the kitchen. Charlie heard sniffs and some quiet crying. She heard her father quietly comforting her mother, then sending her up to bed.

She looked up to see her father standing in the doorway of the living room.

"It's not you that's making her upset. It was just a really scary time for her. It still upsets her," he stated.

Charlie nodded. Landon's previous behaviors (when he was bullying her) seemed to be very suspicious now. "You okay? I know that story's a little hard to hear. It was really hard to live through." He shifted awkwardly. He didn't like talking about it either, obviously.

She nodded again. She was lost deep in her thoughts.

Her father bit his lip. "I'll get the dinner dishes tonight. Are you up to eating right now?"

She had completely forgotten about dinner. "Oh. No. I think I need some fresh air." She glanced at the clock. It was just about time. "I'll be back later."

"Okay. Be careful. Call us if you need us!" Chad called as his daughter left the house. He let out another sigh before walking back into the kitchen wearily.

* * *

There was a beaten down path of dirt beneath her feet now. She turned and started back on the opposite way on the path, letting her feet hit the ground heavily and sending clouds of dust out from her shoes.

Charlie had made it to the field early, and had lost herself in her thoughts as she waited for Landon to arrive. Landon, whose father had nearly killed her mother. His father nearly made her not exist at all.

And what if _this _got around school? What kind of rumors and pressure would that bring out?

Frankly, it was all too much for one girl to handle.

"Hey, beautiful." Landon got out of his car, smiling broadly at her.

She froze in her spot of her little pacing path. "Hey," she said emotionless.

His smile immediately faded. "What's wrong?" Landon quickly walked over to her.

"Your dad tried to kill my mom," she croaked.

He closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "Your family told you."

"YOU KNEW?!" she screeched.

"Charlie, in case you haven't noticed, my dad is sort of a sore spot with me."

"Yeah, well he's a major sore spot to my family! My mom couldn't even tell the story without practically sobbing!"

He looked away. "Your mother didn't deserve what my dad did to her. But I hate my dad. I never see him, and I like it that way. He's a jerk. A major jerk, that should've never made parole."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she replied hoarsely.

"You would have honestly let me within a few feet of you if you knew the truth?"

Charlie bit her lip and thought for a moment. "...No."

"Exactly. But you've been around me, Charlie. You've seen how I treat you. I would never ever hurt you!"

"Do I really know that? My mom said your dad--"

"I'M NOTHING LIKE HIM," he bellowed.

Charlie jumped, her eyes wide with fear. He'd never yelled like that. Well, not at her anyways.

He sighed. "Sorry. I just don't like being compared to him. I'm not him, Charlie. I'm really not."

"You yelled at me. You've never done that before." Her voice was tiny and small. She sounded scared.

"Look at me, please," he said gently. Charlie did so, hesitantly. "I really care about you. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to lose you. What happened to your mom is in the past. That was with my dad. Not me. I would never do that to you, Charlie. You're my everything. You know that."

Tears were in Charlie's eyes. "Promise me."

"I, Landon Lockwood, promise to never ever ever hurt you, Charlotte Danforth," he said sincerely. "AKA, Beautiful." He grinned.

Charlotte gave him a small smile and hugged him tight. Landon wrapped his arms gently but firmly around her, holding her somewhat protectively.

He didn't know if he wanted to let her go.

Chad peeked in the doorway of his bedroom. "Em?"

She looked up from her scrapbook, her eyes red and puffy. Tear stains were running down her face. "I'm so pathetic," she muttered.

"No, you're not." He climbed into bed beside her and pulled her close to him. "It was a hard time in both of our lives."

"We weren't even dating then," she siad said quietly.

"Didn't mean I wasn't still in love with you."

She smiled weakly and wiped at a stray tear running down her cheek. "I'm so worried, Chad. I don't want Charlie to end up like me. I'm such an emotional wreck."

"Shhh. Charlie has a strong head on her shoulders. She knows what's good for her and what isn't. She'll break up with Landon. I know she will." He kissed the top of her head.

"What if she gets hurt? What if he hurts her, Chad?"

"She won't let him. I know she won't." He pulled Emily into his lap and let her rest her head on his chest. He gently stroked her hair as she sniffed. "I love you."

"I love you, too." She buried her head into his chest.

"Sleep. You need to rest. You're not going into work tomorrow. You're staying home."

She sighed. "Okay."

He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Sleep."

He looked at her, only to find her already breathing evenly and her eyes closed. He smiled softly and drifted to sleep himself.

**Awww, isn't it sweet? Well, the ending at least.**

**This chapter was longer than I expected. Oh well. :)**

**Review. I mean review A LOT.**

**Because you love me. :)**


	10. Words

**Allyn got sick...again.**

**You know, I really envy you people without health problems.**

**Camp is put on hiatus for me right now, so I'll write a bit.**

* * *

Charlie had been quiet at home. Everyone had been quiet at her house.

Emily was still bouncing back from the horrible memory and Chad was comforting her all the time. Nathan was being...weird. As usual.

Charlie was standing in the kitchen staring at her bowl of microwave Mac-N-Cheese as it turned circles in the microwave. She felt someone slip an arm around her shoulder and looked up to see her dad.

"You okay, Charlie?" he asked gently, concern in his eyes. Of course, that was always there now. Mom was really acting weird.

She nodded in response, continuing to stare. 2 minutes and 46 seconds to go.

"I know learning that story was hard, but breaking up with Landon was the best thing to do. You'll see."

She was pulled from her trance. "Break up with him? I didn't break up with him."

Chad's arm tensed around her shoulder. "What?"

"He hasn't hurt me. He promised he would never hurt me. I have no reason to break up with him."

His eyes narrowed to a glare. "Charlotte Valerie Danforth, you know his past. You know what he's capable of."

"_He's _not capable of it. His father, sure. But Landon can't stand Alex."

Chad involuntarily flinched at the name, and Charlie instantly regretted saying it.

"But...Charlie...you can't be with him," a small voice said from behind them.

Father and daughter turned around to see Emily standing there, looking slightly hurt and upset. Pain flashed through her eyes.

"Mom..."

"No. She's right, Charlie. You can't see him anymore," Chad said sternly.

"Yes. I can." Her tone was stubborn, and she completely ignored the beeping of the microwave as her food finished cooking.

"CHARLOTTE VALERIE DANFORTH, I FORBID YOU TO SEE THIS BOY," Chad bellowed, making even Emily jump a little.

"BUT THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she screamed back, angry tears boiling in her eyes. The microwave continued to screech.

"Life isn't fair. I'm keeping you safe, and to keep you safe you have to stay away from him."

"He's not going to--!"

"CHARLOTTE. I'm done with this discussion. You will not see Landon anymore. Understood?"

"But Dad!"

"I said, _understood?" _His teeth were clenched.

"Whatever." Charlie threw open the microwave door, finally silencing it.

"Charlie, don't talk to your father that way," Emily said gently, a touch of sadness or disappointment in her voice.

"I'll talk to jerks however I want." She slammed the bowl of macaroni on the counter, sending splatters of cheese everywhere.

"Room. Now," Chad said in that creepily-calm-but-angry voice.

"My pleasure." Charlie stormed up to her room, leaving her bowl on the counter.

Emily quietly wrapped her arm around Chad's. His muscles were flexing wildly, as they usually did when he was angry. "Baby," she said quietly.

He didn't respond except by ripping his arm from her gentle touch. Emily looked down, feeling more upset than ever.

Everything about her past seemed to bite them all in the ass later.

* * *

"Why aren't you angry?! Why aren't you upset?! They said I _can't see you anymore, _Landon! Do you not get it?!" Charlie screamed in his face in the hallway the next morning at school.

He looked back at her calmly. "I can't say I blame your parents, Charlie. I don't really have a great rep."

"That doesn't mean they should take you away from me completely! Why don't you care?! Don't you want to be with me?!" Angry tears were filling Charlie's eyes again.

"Of course, I do. Don't you think that for one minute," he replied gently and caressed her cheek.

"My father's such an ass," she mumbled.

"Don't you say that. Your father's a great man. And he's much better than mine." He kissed her cheek. "Maybe it is better this way."

"DON'T SAY THAT! Landon, why are you so willing for this to happen?"

He pulled her close, holding her tightly to him. His lips found her ear and he whispered, "Because I saw the fear and pain in your eyes when I lost my temper. And I never want to see it again."

"But that doesn't mean I never want to see _you _again," Charlie whined, getting more upset at the calmness in his voice. How could he be so at peace with what was happening?

He sighed, his hot breath at her ear sending a slight shiver down Charlie's spine. "If you _really _want to go against your parent's wishes..."

"Great. I'll see you tonight!" She smiled widely and hugged him again before running off to class.

Landon closed his eyes, knowing this just couldn't possibly end well. It never had when Lockwoods and Danforths(/Boltons) got together.

Gee, _Romeo and Juliet _much?

* * *

"It's so like, medieval times with this punishment," she ranted as his arms shielded her from the cold of the baseball field. "I mean, _forbidding _me to see someone?! Especially someone I care about so much!"

Landon sighed. He's doing that a lot, isn't he? However, Charlie didn't seem to notice and continued on with her angry rant.

"I mean, we're not freaking Romeo and Juliet, you know? Well, I guess we sorta are, hmm? But still, that doesn't mean--"

Landon's lips collided with hers suddenly. She let out a small gasp of surprise, but returned the kiss nonetheless. He pulled away after a few mind-blowing minutes of kissing her.

She looked at him, her eyes filled with a mixture of surprise and question. Her perfect brow raised up at him. "What was that for?"

"I didn't want to listen to your ranting anymore," he replied matter-of-factly.

Charlie pouted. "That's not very nice."

"...And because you just look so darn cute when you're all angry?" He flashed her the grin that made every girl (excluding softball players) in their school go weak in the knees or squeal with sheer delight -- sometimes both.

She slightly returned his grin. "Good save. I'll let it slide this time."

"Thank you, dear." He kissed the top of her head. "But I can't tell you my important thing if you're off ranting and being angry."

Charlie tilted her head to look back up at him. "What?"

He sat up, pulling her with him. Landon grabbed her shoulders gently, but firmly and turned his girlfriend to look him in the eyes. "This is very important."

She nodded. "You mentioned that."

"Well, I just don't want you laughing at me or something. But I feel like I really need to tell you this now, especially with all the drama going on..."

"Landon," she interrupted softly, "just spit it out." Her smile glittered in the moonlight encouragingly.

He took a deep breath. Then he looked into her eyes for a minute. Then took another deep breath. "I love you, Charlie."

Charlie's smile widened. "Y-you do?"

He nodded confidently. "I do."

"What a coincidence. I happen to love you, too." She leaned in and kissed him again.

* * *

Charlie silently crept up her driveway. Her phone glowed from her hand, the clock on the front screen practically screaming at her. 12:38. She was way late.

Understatement of the year, if anyone wants to know.

Slowly she unlocked the door, wincing at the loud squeak the front door made as it opened. Did it always creak that loudly?

Charlie glanced around the dark downstairs. Maybe Izzie or Travis hadn't called and she could say she was with one of them. No one seemed to be around as she took another step further into the depths of her house's shadows.

_Click. _Charlie's eyes quickly squinted shut as the bright light filled the room. Her eyes were desperate to adjust, and tried to so she could make out the two figures standing at the end of the hallway.

Gradually they came into focus. First figures, then two angry figures, then two figures she wished she hadn't seen in the first place. Her mother and father.

Ohhh, this was gonna be good.

* * *

**I love cliffhangers, remember?**

**It's what makes me charming. ;)**

**So, if you review, I'll be tempted to end this cliffhanger torture and reveal what happens.**

**:)**


	11. Tears

**I'm bored.**

**So, I'll write. Woo!**

**:)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Charlie studied her parents, a deer-in-the-headlights expression on her face. Her father's face seemed to be stuck in a permanent and menacing scowl, which only intimidated her more. Her mother's expression, however, was upset looking. Tear stains were running down her face and her eyes were bloodshot and puffy. Her arms were crossed tightly across her chest, as if to keep her composure.

"Where have you been?" Chad growled at his daugther.

"Out," Charlie replied simply in a small voice. She knew this was bad. Very, very, very bad.

"We were worried sick! You know your curfew is 11. It is now," Chad glanced at his watch, "12:43."

Emily just stood silently at his side, obviously too upset to speak.

"I-I'm sorry. I lost track of time..."

"Where were you?" he questioned again, getting angrier.

"Out with friends." Charlotte thought she might start trembling.

"Friends? You mean Travis and Isabelle?"

Charlie nodded furiously. _Thank God._

"They've been calling for hours wanting to talk to you," Chad snapped.

_...Or not. _Charlie licked her lips nervously. She was digging her own grave here.

"You were out with that boy, weren't you?! You were out with that Lockwood boy!"

Her mother flinched slightly, but either at her husband's yelling or the last name Charlie didn't know.

"M-maybe," she stammered.

"CHARLOTTE, YOU CANNOT SEE HIM. HE'LL HURT YOU."

"Chad, please. Can't we just be glad she's safe?" Emily finally spoke quietly, walking over and wrapping Charlie in a tight hug.

"Emily, she has to learn that she can't trust them. The Lockwoods are nothing but selfish, arrogant, conceited, chauvinistic, egotistical--"

"Chad. I've been through enough tonight, thank you," Emily snapped. "And we can't tell her anything if she's already shaking in fear of her own father."

Chad closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Sit down, Charlie."

"If this is another lecture about Landon..."

"Just sit, sweetie," her mother quietly added. Emily guided her into the living room, still wiping the tears coming from her eyes as she sat next to her daughter. She gently stroked Charlie's arm with her hand, comforting her for news she hadn't even received yet.

Chad sat on the coffee table in front of Emily and Charlotte. He closed his eyes at the thought of breaking the news to her. "The hospital called us after you left," he started gently, opening his brown eyes to look at his daughter's.

"I'm sorry, Charlotte. Your grandmother lost her battle with cancer a few hours ago."

Emily began to shake from holding back sobs again. She clung tighter to Charlie. Charlotte felt her tears immediately spring to her eyes. "Wh-what?"

"She passed away, sweetie." Chad grabbed her hand gently.

Charlie's throat painfully swelled shut. Everything was flooded with her tears. She looked at her mother, whose own tears were falling again. "No. It's not true. Mom, tell me he's lying!"

"I wish he was, baby," she replied, her voice cracking. "Your brother's upstairs and he's really upset. He wanted you to come see him."

She nodded, tears still falling, and walked up silently to Nathan's room. Emily collapsed against Chad's chest in another fit of sobs.

* * *

"Nate?" she croaked.

He looked up at her, eyes brimming with tears he refused to shed. "She's gone."

The words broke Charlie down. She fell to his bed and wrapped him tightly in a hug as they both gave up all hopes of looking strong. They both just sat there and weeped for what felt like hours. Finally their eyes stopped producing tears as they fell asleep.

* * *

Charlie forced herself to school the next day. But it wasn't Charlie. It was just a shell of a person. There wasn't anything on the inside; just a walking zombie.

"Baby, are you okay? I heard about your grandmother. I'm so sorry," Landon blurted as soon as he saw her.

Charlie's only response was the blink of her eyes. "We have to break up." Her voice was raw and painful from crying all night; her words came out hoarse.

"What? Why? Baby, we love each other--"

"My mom's a wreck. I can't worry her anymore with this, Landon. She doesn't even deserve to be this upset," Charlotte replied calmly. It was almost creepy.

"This isn't what you want. Come on, Charlie. We can talk to your parents, make them understand..." He reached for her hand.

"There's nothing to understand." She pulled it away. "I'm sorry, Landon. It's over."

The words flowed so blankly from her lips that it sent shivers down his spine. It had to be some sort of horror movie or something. He had finally come to terms with the fact of needing her; that he, Landon Lockwood, actually _needed _someone else. And now she was ripping herself from him. Maybe his father was right for hating the Danforths.

Landon quickly mentally shook his head. He would never think that. Chad was a good man that was trying to be a good father and keep his only daughter safe.

"Charl--"

"Goodbye," she added firmly and walked away.

Landon just hoped it wasn't forever.

* * *

**I know, it's short. But I think the plot twist makes up for it, don't you?**

**And if you don't, then I added a Silence Isn't Always Golden chapter and you can go read that. :) **

**I added a poll on my profile. Check it. :)**

**And you see that button down there? It says "go". **

**Obey the button. Go. Go, review!**


	12. Silence

**Okay, so I'm back home with my Tension notes.**

**Never fear, the notebook paper is here!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Everyone waited for Charlie to fill her shell back up, for her personality to come roaring back to life. Every day Travis and Izzie looked for signs of their best friend starting to inhabit the zombie again.

But it never happened.

Life for Charlie was a blur of colors and sounds. She felt everything, she just didn't care enough to comprehend. She didn't say a single word, just mindless grunts for answers. Anything beyond a yes or no question was just too complicated; took too much effort.

She silently walked to her locker, concentrating on getting her books and slipping into homeroom quietly to sit in the corner by herself and not pay attention. Her world felt like it was collapsing in on itself. Not being able to see Landon, realizing _why _she wasn't able to see Landon, seeing Landon secretly, breaking up with Landon, and losing her grandmother? It was just too much for one girl in one month.

And seeing her mother's face. She was crushed. Her story with Grandma had run through her head constantly. Once, Charlie even imagined how she had felt if her mom had died and she had only been on good terms with her for a short time. It ended with her curled up on her bed in the fetal position, shedding more tears.

Now she just felt blank. No pain, no sadness. Just an empty pit of nothingness. There was a little piece of the old her left inside, and it was screaming at her, telling her this isn't normal, that she should be scared. But the screaming had toned itself down to a dull whisper. Like Charlie actually cared.

"Stop doing this," a voice said in her ear quietly.

She jumped a good two feet in the air and turned to face the idiot that had tried to -- okay _did -- _scare her. Landon's eyes stared back at her, a mixture of concern and sadness apparent in every move he made. She blinked in response, adding a raise of her eyebrow, as if to ask "_What are you talking about?"_

Landon seemed to understand. "This. This whole silence thing. You're scaring everyone. I know you don't like this. I know you want to be the normal you again. Your grandmother would want you to be happy."

Charlie's eyes flew shut. So this is what he thought. That this was all about her grandmother? He had no clue. This was mostly his fault. If he had just listened to his dad and stayed away from her, none of this would have happened. She would be happy and still hating Landon and everything would be right with the world.

Charlie rolled her eyes. Silly teenage boy, not realizing he was partially to blame for this empty feeling.

"What was that for?" he questioned, his eyebrows knitted together.

Silly teenage boy again. Didn't he know she only took yes or no questions nowadays? She turned to face him again, her only response was blinking, yet again.

"Charlie, come on. Talk to me."

She shook her head. He took her hands, holding them firmly so she couldn't rip them away. His eyes were pleading, and his mouth moved, forming some sort of silent beg that Charlie's brain had blocked out. He went on and on, his mouth forming words that never made it to her ears. She was blocked from the world, and she liked it.

He noticed her eyes glazed over and dropped her hands. He felt like his heart had been torn from his chest and thrown into a four lane interstate that only 18-wheelers happened to be driving on. Maybe Charlie's grandmother wasn't the only one that died.

* * *

"Charlie, dinner's ready." Chad poked his head in through her door.

Silently she looked up from the window and just gazed at her father blankly. After a few seconds of studying him, she shook her head.

"You have to eat, baby. Come on. You have to be starving. Izzie said you didn't eat lunch." He stepped fully into her room.

Stupid little bitch. She wasn't helping the situation. Why can't they just let her be in her own little world. It was quite relaxing never saying anything, never feeling anything. Maybe she'd write a book about it. Become a silent best-seller.

Charlie shrugged and turned back to the window, hugging her knees to her chest. So what if she was alone? She had her thoughts to keep her company. And her thoughts would never hurt her or betray her or reveal terrible secret pasts just when she fell in love with them. Her head buried itself further into her arms, which were becoming more bony every day.

A warm hand moved gently up and down her back. "You'll have to talk sometime. Your mother tried this once when she was about your age. Although, she didn't last quite this long."

"Mmm," she grunted, hoping it would satisfy him so he would leave her the hell alone.

But of course, it just _encouraged _him. _Goodie, _Charlie thought sourly.

"It was when your grandmother tried to get Troy to move in with her. Man, your mom was mad. She was really good at that." He laughed softly at the memory of infuriated Emily in her teenage years.

"I don't want to talk about her," Charlie said. Her throat choked on the words, unfamiliar with speaking after nearly a week of silence. She felt like she was yanking her vocal cords, but she sounded just about how she felt.

Chad kissed the top of her daughter's head. "We wouldn't have to if you'd just come down and eat," he offered.

She sighed and stormed down to the kitchen, hoping this would get her entire family off her back. By the time Chad had made his way back downstairs, Charlie was at the table, stabbing at her plate with the fork. Chad sighed.

"Charlie, you can eat in your room if you want," Emily said gently. "I know you don't feel like being around people right now."

Emily hadn't even finished her sentence when Charlie had yanked her plate off the table and raced back up the stairs. Emily closed her eyes and put her head in her hands.

"What do we do, Chad? She's so depressed," Emily groaned.

"Once the funeral's over, she'll return to normal." Chad sat down next to her.

"This is more than just my mother. Something else is bothering her."

He shook his head. "It's all Laura, I'm telling you. She'll be fine once she gets some closure."

Emily stood up, her eyes narrowed in a glare, "You make it sound so simple. It's not that easy moving on from a death, Chad! If you had lost anyone or any_thing _in your whole spoiled life, you would know!"

"It's not my fault you dated guys that liked to beat you up as a way to pass the time!" Chad snapped. He closed his eyes instantly. He might as well have screamed for a divorce then and there.

Rage filled Emily's eyes. "She's upset about more than just my mother," her voice wavered. "And it's going to take more than a funeral to fix it. Get over yourself and realize she was in love with Landon." She started storming upstairs, but only made it halfway before turning around and facing Chad again. "I think you know where you're sleeping tonight." Emily turned on her heels and slammed her bedroom door shut.

Charlie crawled out from the hallway shadows, silently setting her plate in the sink and darting back into her room without saying a word. Unless you count sobbing for a few more hours words.

* * *

**I love this chapter. But that's just me.**

**Review and tell me what _YOU _think of the story.**

**Only three more chapters until the end!**

**GASP.**


	13. Fights

**Woo. Another Tension chapter.**

**Shocker, right? :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie looked around the boring office. She couldn't believe she had been put here. Dragged _out of class. _In front of _everyone_. To talk to the school counselor. And, as if it wasn't embarrassing enough, Landon was in that class. His serene stare as she was escorted out of the room -- as if he knew exactly what was going on -- was enough to piss her off. But, ohhh. It gets _better_.

She "put herself here," so Mrs. Lindburg says. Poor, poor Mrs. Lindburg. The woman was just bored with her own teaching life and had to torment other kids that were "too quiet" so she could create drama in her classroom. It's always the English teachers, isn't it?

As if this bleak office was supposed to make her feel better? Or maybe they were trying to make it inviting so she would spill her innermost workings only to be told there was nothing to fear and hold an intervention with her friends and family. Ha, yeah right. This place was anything _but _inviting.

The white paint was peeling from the walls, showing a hideous green color underneath that would make any stomach churn uneasily. The carpet was worn down to its end, practically showing the concrete underneath. The chair Charlie was sitting in had to be from the 1950s or something. Its basic steel frame was covered in patches of cloth where your hands rested on the arms and of course on the seats and back. The cloth, however, was as worn as the ugly gray carpet below her shoes, and some odd, yellow foam was coming from the square under her right hand.

"So, how has your day been so far?"

_Gee, just great. First, I walked into English only to be cornered by my best friends and ex-boyfriend about being such a depressed freak, and then I got dragged down to this crappy ass jail cell of an office to talk to a man who looks like he should be stalking me. And yours? _Charlie sighed and kept picking at the foam at her right hand.

She looked at his desk. His name plate stood gleaming proudly in front. He must polish it like, six times a day. It's not like he had anything else better to do.

**Philo Z. Luther**

...Honestly, what kind of name is _that_? No wonder he's a boring school counselor. Who would want to put that name out in the world for everyone to see?

I wonder if he was inspired by his high school counselor. The poor boy must have been ridiculed. Not only because of his name, but because he was, well..._hideous. _And creepy.

His stomach was huge. Like really huge. It rolled over his waistband of his dorkily creased pants and hid his belt. His white undershirt was clearly visible through his worn in white dress shirt -- as were his terrible sweat stains underneath his armpits. Talk about disgusting.

He shoved his thin-wired glasses back on the bridge of his nose. "Charlotte? Did you hear me?"

She nodded her head slowly. She just wanted out of this place. "My day sucks," she added.

"Oh, I doubt that. Your teacher says your very popular--"

"My teacher is a freak that just wants me in this room so she can feel important by telling the students to shut up with the school gossip. AKA, me." Charlie glared.

"Oh, Charlotte. No need to be bitter!" he replied cheerily. There was too much enthusiasm in this room, and Charlie was getting more bitter by the second, simply because he didn't want her to.

"Can we just get this over with? I have class." She folded her arms tighter across her chest. All this talking was making her throat throb wildly, and she really wanted a nice cup of water and her life of silence back.

"Okay, okay. Tell me about your home life lately." He pulled out a yellow pad and set it on his extremely organized desk. Then he took a gleaming silver pen from a mug that said 'Number One Dad!' on it. Gracious, did he freaking polish his pens, too? And he had kids? Who would marry this nut job?

She was probably smashed from doing tequila shots or something. Then the next morning realized what a terrible mistake she made. Nine months later he found his ugly, overly sweaty baby crying on his front porch.

"My home life is fine," she replied simply. Charlie sank further down in the uncomfortable and extremely old chair. This wasn't going to be fun.

* * *

"So, how'd it go?" Izzie said from her left.

Charlie continued to stare straight ahead. The sun was glaring in this direction, but she was completely zoned out anyway. Izzie sounded like she was miles away in her mind.

"Charlie. Please talk to us?" Travis pleaded from her right.

Her only response was her gentle breathing, not even a blink of an eye. Izzie bit her lip and looked at Travis. Worry creased her face and clung to her tired looking eyes. "Do something!" Izzie begged quietly.

"Like what? She's dead to the world, Iz. I think you know the only person who can bring her back to life."

Charlie rolled her eyes. If they thought Landon was going to perform some kind of miracle on her, they were wrong. Way wrong. She stood up, slammed her chair into the table, and stormed off.

Izzie bit her lip harder. "Travis, what are we going to do?" Tears threatened to spill onto her cheeks.

Travis pulled Izzie into his arms and gave her a tight, totally non-friendly hug. "We'll make it better. I promise. Charlie will come back."

"You promise?" She looked up at him, wiping a stray tear from her face. "Like, really promise?"

He pushed some of her blond hair from her face. "Yes. And I keep my promises." He looked deep into her eyes and started leaning in, their faces became extremely close.

"Have you two seen Charlie?" Landon demanded, slamming his books on the table.

Izzie and Travis jumped away from each other. Travis sent an angry glare in Landon's direction. "She left in one of her silent rampages. You know how she is these days."

Landon felt a stab of pain in his heart. "No. I don't. She won't even let me near her anymore."

Izzie went back to chewing her lip. Travis held her hand reassuringly. "Well that's not our problem. She broke up with you for a reason," he spat in Landon's face, bitterness in every word.

He grabbed Travis' shirt collar and pulled his face close to his own. "If you had any idea what was going on in my or her life, you wouldn't be treating me like this. She has enough going on without you guys breathing down her neck every five minutes. Back. Off."

"Look here, Lockwood. She's our friend, not yours. All we know is she dumped you and now she's all quiet and stuff. So this is probably all your fault!" Travis replied angrily.

Landon's fists tightened at Travis' throat. Izzie scrambled to Travis' side. "Stop, Landon! Stop it!"

"Back off, Isabelle." Landon was glaring at Travis coldly.

"LET HIM GO. Charlie wouldn't want you to be doing this! If you're trying to win her back, this isn't the way!" Izzie grabbed at his fists, trying to pry them away from Travis' neck.

Landon's fists instantly released their grip on his collar and Landon backed up slightly from Travis, looking slightly shocked. Not at Izzie's words, but at what he had allowed himself to do. He had let his father's temper run through his veins.

He felt disgusting.

So how _was _he going to win Charlie back? How could he make her stay concious long enough to show her how much he loved her, how much he needed her? How could he prove it to her?

That's when the idea hit him. He grabbed his things and darted out of the school doors, leaving a very confused and angry Izzie and Travis.

* * *

"Joe...JOE!"

Joe jumped, dropping five or six basketballs in the process. "What?!"

Chad smacked his forehead. "You've made a mess."

Joe looked at the basketballs bouncing around his feet. "Ohmygosh. WHERE DID THOSE COME FROM?!" he exclaimed in mock shock.

"Joe, I saw you drop them."

"You're the one that scared me! What did you have to say?"

"...I was going to tell you to move the basketballs over _there_." Chad pointed.

"Of course _now _you tell me," Joe muttered as he started picking up the stray balls.

The bell sounded it's small tinkling sound, signaling a customer had come through the front door. Chad craned his neck to see a windswept high school student walking slowly into the store. He looked confused and sort of intimidated being there.

Chad walked into the main aisle so the boy could see him. "Can I help you?"

"Are you, um, Mr. Danforth?" the boy asked quietly.

Chad nodded. "I am. And you are?"

The boy bravely stuck out his hand for Chad to shake. "Hello. I'm Landon Lockwood."

...And the store becomes silent.

* * *

**Uh. Oh.**

**CHAD/LANDON SMACKDOWN.**

**haha, just kidding. You guys know Chad wouldn't do that. :)**

**...Or would he? Hmmmm.**

**Anyways. Obey the button. Go.**

**Go review.**


	14. Laughs

**Lalala. **

**Tension chapter.**

**WOO!**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

"Em, I really think you're overreacting just a _bit_," Troy said as he lounged on their couch. Gabriella swatted at his arm and he sat up so she could sit next to him.

"Troy, she was dating Alex's son. Remember Alex? He tried to kill me..._twice_."

"And the apple doesn't fall far from the tree," Gabriella added. "For all we know, Landon's been brainwashed to do the same thing to Charlotte as Alex did to Em."

Troy scoffed. "You guys have watched _way _too much TV."

"So says the TV sports announcer," Emily muttered, rolling her eyes. Gabriella giggled.

"Wanna know what I think?" Andrew said from the door frame of the living room.

Emily sighed. "Why not?"

Andrew heaved himself upright from the frame and walked further into the room. "I think Charlie has a good head on her shoulders. I'd trust her judgement any day without question. She's always been smart that way."

"Like her mother," Troy added, nodding in agreement.

"Obviously I had a misjudgement in character when I met Alex, though! I trusted him when he didn't _need _to be trusted. It's what got me in that mess in the first place!" Emily cried.

"But if she trusted him even after you told her the story, don't you think he's worth trusting? If she felt _that _safe even after hearing the truth, I think she's pretty well off," Andrew replied.

"...When did my son get so...deep? Intellectual? What's the word I'm looking for?" Gabriella looked at Troy.

"He's like his father." Troy grinned. It only earned him another smack on the arm from Gabriella.

Emily sighed. "I don't know. We still don't know anything about him..."

"If you don't mind," a voice said from the hallway, "I'd like to clear that up."

Chad walked into the living room, guiding a muscular-looking boy about Charlie or Andrew's age. But Emily quickly noticed the Lockwood features about him. "Landon?" she asked quietly.

* * *

Charlie stared at the sunset in front of her. It was gorgeous, by any normal person's standards. Anyone else would feel amazement and wonder at the sun sinking below the horizon in a sea of oranges, pinks, and purples. Charlie just saw a bright ball of fire disappearing.

Her mind was numb. She didn't even bother to open her mouth in protest or wiggle free from Travis's grip as he dragged her off to go see something with Izzie. What did he call it? 'Friend bonding time'? Whatever.

She was slowly disappearing, like the sun in front of her. Her personality was slipping into the shadows -- the night. Making a simple turn of her head was using enough energy to make her want to nap for hours. She wanted to close off the world, she wanted to feel nothing. She wanted to become like the night. It was dark there, so dark and quiet and still that all senses would be blocked out.

Paradise.

"Charlie?" Izzie called softly.

Why had they brought her out here anyways? What, were they finally going to tell her they had gotten together? True love. Ha, what a waste of energy. Love doesn't exist. Silly kids.

"Mmm," she grunted in response. Even this was starting to hurt her throat. Silence was taking over her.

"Do you think your grandmother would honestly want you to stay this upset? Or push everyone away like this? I know I wouldn't want anyone to feel that way if I died."

Idiots! Pure idiots! No one understood that this was about her grandmother. Partially, sure. It definitely triggered her depression. But this was all Landon's fault. This was the Lockwoods doing what they do best -- hurting Danforths. Charlie's thoughts began laughing at Izzie in her head, laughing at her idiocy.

Suddenly the laughter grew louder, pounding in her ears. Izzie and Travis looked at her, confused looks on their faces. Charlie realized she was shaking. Her laughter had become audible.

She paused for a minute. Her emotions hadn't shown for weeks. But she just couldn't help it. She laughed harder. They were stupid for blaming her innocent grandmother for all this pain. So much pain that she had to cut herself off, make herself numb so she didn't die from it.

Izzie exchanged nervous glances with Travis. This definitely wasn't normal. "Charlie? What is it?" she finally asked timidly.

"You guys are so insanely stupid!" Charlie laughed harder. "Honestly, like my grandmother could cause this! All this!" Tears poured from her face, either from the sadness or pain or laughing no one knew -- not even Charlie.

"Then what is it Charlie? What's making you do this to yourself?" Travis looked at her.

"You idiots! You're so stupid!" Charlie kept laughing. "You guys honestly couldn't see it? Oh my God."

Travis grabbed her shoulders and shook Charlie gently. "Get a grip, Charlie. Tell me what's made you act like this! It's not fair! To me, Iz, your family, _yourself! _And Landon's worried sick about you all the time!"

Charlie's laughter stopped at his name, bitterness taking over and making her eyes narrow into a glare. "Not fair?" She scoffed menacingly. "Let me tell you what's not fair: finding out you're in love with a boy that ruined your family. That you can't be with him because your precious mother is scared to death he's going to slit my throat or something. Then when you get caught sneaking off to be with him, your mother slips in that her mom has died. She shoves the guilt down your throat until you can't do anything but end her agony and dump the poor pathetic loser with the unlucky family history. Yes, you idiot. That's what has made me do this to myself. Landon Lockwood is the cause of all this worrying. So you two can get over yourselves and stop acting like some sort of interventionists. You can't fix it. GET OVER IT." She shoved Travis away and stood.

Travis and Izzie looked back at her, their eyes full of shock and surprise. Charlie never talked this way. And, of course, she hadn't talked _at all _for the past week or so. Hearing her voice again was like playing back a memory you hadn't thought of in years upon years.

Charlie ignored the throbbing pain in her vocal chords. She just stood there, waiting for them to say something -- anything. Her glare intensified with every second of silence that passed between the three friends. Finally, she realized the dorks weren't going to do anything. She turned, only to feel someone pull her back.

"Charlie, wait." It was Izzie. She was pleading.

"Go be with Travis and soak in your selfish 'true love'. It won't last for long," Charlie snapped bitterly and stormed from the park they had been watching the sunset in.

But where the heck was she going?

* * *

"Mrs. Danforth, I assure you. I would never hurt your daughter. I...I love her," Landon stammered as he sat in an armchair across from the couch.

Emily had cleared out the Boltons and now sat nervously on the couch holding her husband's hand. "Landon, honestly, I have nothing against you--"

"Yes, you do. And I don't blame you. I really don't. I wouldn't let my daughter date someone with a father like mine either. But can I just get my side of the story out, so you have an idea of how I act? It's my last chance at being with your daughter. I really don't want to blow it." Landon looked at her, pleading silently with her.

Emily nodded. "Go on, Landon."

"My father didn't stick around too long after I was born. He stopped by once every few years to tell me how much I'd grown and how proud he was of me for doing things that I didn't do. He was a stupid alcoholic after jail, and Mom found it hard to make ends meet. Like he cared," Landon said bitterly. He sighed and continued, "He came to visit shortly before I started high school. He argued with my mom for a long time about telling me some story, but he didn't listen to her. He pulled me aside and told me about what he had done to you. Possibly in details a 13-year-old shouldn't hear." He looked down, as if ashamed.

Emily bit her lip. He knew about her. And Alex still talked about her. She became highly aware of how clamy her palm was becoming and only gripped onto Chad's tighter.

"It only made me hate him more. Then I learned that Charlie was your daughter and I tried my best to stay away from her. Luckily, we were already named rivals by our sports, so it wasn't too difficult. But I'm um, a very..._observant _person. I couldn't help but pay attention to her in class, or in the lunchroom. You learn a lot about someone by watching their actions, you know."

Emily gave a small nod, not only in agreement, but also to show him she was listening.

"And...I started to like her -- a _lot. _Soon it was too much to handle. So I told her, and, yeah. I think the rest is known fact." Landon sighed. "I just...I want a chance to prove I'm not like him. Like the idiot that hurt you, Mrs. Danforth. I'm so sorry for what he did, but I don't think I should be judged because of the misfortune of my family tree."

Emily studied him. He was being extremely sincere, and the desperation in his eyes was enough to make her want to take him in and treat him like a poor, lost puppy. "I agree."

And that's all she had to say.

"MRS. DANFORTH!" Izzie and Travis pounded on the front door. "MRS. DANFORTH, PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!"

Emily ran to the door, followed by Chad and Landon, and opened it. "Izzie? Travis? What is it?" she asked.

"CHARLIE RAN AWAY!" they screamed in unison.

* * *

**Okay, so I'll admit. I really didn't plan on this happening, but Charlie wanted to run away, so voila.**

**I don't know how this will effect the rest of the plot that I had written in my notes. I'll have to figure it out, I guess.**

**So, there was only supposed to be one chapter after this, and it would be the end, but that may not be so.**

**Also, I'll put up an epilogue. :)**

**Then Jonas stories for everyone! haha.**

**NOW REVIEW, WONDERFUL, AMAZING, FANTABULOUS PEOPLE! :)**


	15. Memories

**Wow.**

**It's the last chapter _ever _in the Emily Bolton series.**

**...It's like having your baby grow up and go off to college. **

**Okay, so maybe that's a little over dramatic.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Charlie stared at her house. It had begun pouring down rain nearly an hour ago, but she didn't care. She sat across the street on the sidewalk, looking at the empty and dark house.

They weren't even there. Isn't someone always supposed to stay behind in case the runaway comes back or calls or something? She shivered, feeling even more soaked to the bone than ever.

After she had bolted from her friends, she felt a mixture of relief, grief, anger, and frustration. Relief -- that she finally voiced her opinions, grief -- for her grandmother, who Charlie now realized she never left herself grieve for, anger -- what else was new?, and frustration -- with Landon.

But relief became overwhelming. All the screaming had awakened her vocal chords and she felt like talking. However, no one was home. No one to talk to.

"CHARLOTTE?" someone yelled over the din of the storm. "IS THAT YOU?"

"Uncle Troy?" Charlie called quietly, shivering even more.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" He ran over to her. "Your parents and your friends have been worried sick. We've been all over town looking for you!" He wrapped his jacket around her. "Why are you sitting across the street?"

"No one's home," she replied simply, as if it was the most obvious thing on the planet.

Her uncle let out a sigh, his bright blue eyes rolling as he grabbed her arm gently. "I swear, if you aren't Emily's child..." he muttered.

* * *

"CHARLIE!" Andrew laughed and gave her a bear hug. "It's about time you joined the party."

"Andrew," Gabriella said sternly, sending him an equally stern look.

"What?" he asked innocently, letting Charlie go.

"Not. Now," his mother replied.

Charlie looked around the room at all the concerned faces staring back at her. Suddenly another concerned face walked into the room. Charlie caught sight of Landon and felt her heart break all over again.

"I'm just...gonna head upstairs. I'm tired," she said quickly before storming up the stairs and slamming her door shut, locking it behind her.

Landon sighed and stared at the ground. "I should just head home."

"Wait!" Izzie said and pulled him aside. "I know how to get Charlie back."

* * *

Charlotte stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her curly brown hair was pinned half-up with the rest of her hair falling behind her shoulders. She was dressed simply in a plain black skirt that was cut just above the knee, with a white dress shirt.

Her brown eyes still looked dull and lifeless, but she really didn't want to care. A mixture of sadness over her grandmother and the emptiness of her broken heart had left her quiet, but not completely cut off. She was slowly starting to enjoy being a living, breathing creature that was tuned into the world around her. Surprisingly, she found it to be a much better alternative. Although she was forced back into thoughts about Landon.

After a couple of fitful nights of sleep, she had come to terms with the fact that she missed him and wanted him back desperately. But her mother was too fragile, emotionally, right now. Charlie just couldn't risk it. She had to protect her mother from a path of pain and fear that she had already taken as a teenager.

So much for "these are the best years of your life".

"Charlie, come on! It's time to go!"

She sighed and grabbed her purse before heading downstairs into the sea of black that was her family. Mounds of food filled the counters and shelves, flowers filled up every free window and corner. The smells of food and floura were mixing in a nauseating way that made her stomach churn even more. Emily walked up to her and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulder, leading her out of the house to the car.

Troy, Andrew, and Gabriella climbed into their car to meet them at the church. Charlie, Emily, Chad and Nate climbed into the other vehicle and drove behind them.

It was quiet in the car, and Charlie stared outside the windows. It was a gray and muggy morning, which seemed to read everyone's thoughts on the inside and portray them into the atmosphere, revealing the painful truth inside of everyone. Charlie, even though they were in Texas, felt cold. Colder than she'd ever felt before. It radiated from her insides and froze her to the tips of her fingers and toes. The funeral for her grandmother was being held in Albuquerque, but there was a memorial service in town that some cancer survivor had insisted on having at her church, so before they flew out for New Mexico tomorrow morning at some ungodly hour, the Boltons and Danforths shipped themselves out to get a little taste of the sadness they would brave through tomorrow.

"Stop fidgeting," Charlie heard Izzie say. She rounded the corner into the thickly carpeted sanctuary to see Izzie, looking gorgeous as ever, trying to smooth down Travis's collar. "I can't get it to stay down if you keep picking at it, babe."

"Babe?" Charlie blurted hoarsely. "Are you two together, or what?"

Izzie and Travis's eyes widened to the size of softballs. They both began stammering incomprehensible strings of words that seemed to be excuses or explainations. Finally Izzie hit him lightly on the chest and turned to her best friend. "Charlie, we weren't trying to keep it from you. We were just going to tell you when you were...well, more..." Izzie trailed off, struggling to find words.

"Emotionally stable," Travis finished. Izzie only smacked him across the arm.

"I understand," Charlie replied. "And I think it's really cute. You two were totally made for each other." She smiled at her friends.

"This totally won't get in the way of our friendship, if that's what you're thinking," Izzie quickly added.

"Of course not." Charlie smiled. "I have to go mingle. I'll talk to you lovebirds later." She hugged Izzie and Travis and gracefully glided through the crowd.

Izzie exchanged glances with Travis. "She's dying on the inside."

"Yup," Travis agreed.

* * *

Emily walked up behind Charlie, who was staring at a picture of Laura in her younger days. She gently put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and leaned down to her ear. "She wouldn't approve of this, you know."

"The service?" Charlie continued to stare at the picture.

"No. Your attitude."

Charlie whipped around to look at her mom. "What do you mean?"

Emily sighed. "Honey, Grandma never approved of Chad until we got on better terms. Even then she was a bit critical of him at times. I know how annoying and frustrating that is, and I would never wish it on my daughter." Emily stroked Charlie's hair. "And your father was just a little upset about old memories when he yelled at you about Landon."

"It doesn't matter. You're right. He could hurt me," she said quietly. Her heart throbbed at his name. Why did her mom have to talk about this right now?

"No. He couldn't. He must really like you since he left school early to come and tell your father exactly why he deserved to date you without these preconceived notions we had." Emily smiled.

"He talked to dad?" Charlie asked in astonishment. Her father was pretty intimidating.

"He did. And then he came over and talked to me. He's very polite. I like him." Emily grinned. "Good husband material."

"Mom, I don't think Landon and I are gonna work out. He probably won't even speak to me..." Charlie shook her head.

Emily pouted. "Well, if that's what you think...I guess I'll just have to trust you." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "But Grandma would still want you to get out of this sad mood and live life. I know she would."

Charlie nodded. "Okay, Mom." She smiled weakly.

"Come on. The service is about to start. We need to get seated." Emily led her daughter to the church pew reserved for them. Charlie started shuffling down and Emily went to follow her but was stopped by a hand on her arm. She looked up to see Chad.

"I'm sorry about what I said. Charlie just reminds me so much of you, and seeing her hurt like that reminded me of our high school years. Those years were the worst of my life, Em. I didn't want to live them again."

"I know, Chad. I didn't want to live them either." She smiled softly at her husband.

"So am I forgiven?" His eyes looked hopeful.

"Of course." She smiled wider and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Emily."

"I love you, too." She felt his hand slide from its grip on her arm and down to grasp her hand. Emily went to take her seat but the hand pulled her back and Chad kissed her on the lips before letting her sit down.

Charlie smiled at her parents, at what they had. She couldn't help but think if she and Landon would have turned out like that. Would they have lasted forever, completely and totally happy with each other for the rest of their lives? _N_o, she thought. _We can't think those thoughts. _

Her mother scooted closer to her and wrapped a comforting arm around her daughter. Surprising to Charlie, Emily hadn't pushed her away during this whole tragedy -- she pulled her closer. She loved it, really. Emily shifted her arm around her daughter and images flashed before Charlie's eyes.

Landon holding her closer during a chilly night at the baseball field, them laughing at some lame joke he had told, Charlie pushing some hair out of his gorgeous green eyes, the adorable way he over-apologized for being late, the way his soft lips felt against hers...

They moved silently and in some sort of slow motion. All the happy memories she shared with Landon, the boy she loved. Charlie felt the tears welling up in her eyes. Thank God her grandmother provided an excuse for them.

"You look like you could use a shoulder to cry on," someone whispered in her ear.

She jumped slightly and turned to see him there, extremely handsome in his crisp dress shirt, sports jacket and slacks. His green eyes pierced into hers with a sadness that surprised her.

"Landon? What are you doing here?" She stood and walked into the aisle to stand in front of him.

"You never were good at handling sadness." He caressed her cheek. "I knew you'd need someone. I was hoping...I could be that someone."

"You're the only one who knows me well enough to be that someone," she whispered, the tears in her eyes making it harder to see his.

And just like that, their lips collided in a mixture of passion and apology. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and he knotted his fingers in her hair at the base of her neck. They stood there, kissing, and time slowed down. Seconds became minutes and minutes became hours.

After what seemed like months, Landon pulled away gently, his eyes smoldering. "Your parents are okay with this," he whispered. "Can I please have another chance?"

She bit her lip and looked into his eyes for a minute. His hand, still in her hair, pulled her forehead closer until his own forehead was touching hers. "Please?" he whispered.

She licked her lips. "Of course you can," she replied.

Landon pulled her closer to comfort her. "Shh. It's okay, babe."

Charlie buried her head in his shoulder, not wanting to see Laura's picture anymore. Landon rubber her back gently. The speaker droned on and on about her grandmother, but Charlie couldn't hear any of it. She didn't want to. But she felt better with Landon's shoulder beneath her, protecting her, comforting her.

Maybe falling in love with your bitter rival wasn't such a bad thing after all.

**I thought this chapter might NEVER end. But aghh, the series is over. It's sorta depressing.**

**There will be an epilogue. Don't worry. But don't expect it to be posted right away. My Call It Coincidence and Sibling Rivalry fans are waiting!**

**Please review! Tell me if there's anything you'd like resolved in the epilogue. I don't want anyone to feel like I didn't wrap up a storyline.**

**Thanks again!**


End file.
